Posa para mí
by Bala-2006
Summary: Creía que jamás regresaría a su antigua vida hasta que el objetivo de la cámara la enfocó por primera vez... Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que el mundo de la moda era oscuro y perverso, y en qué convertía a las personas inocentes como ella. ¿Podría protegerla? ¿Sería su amor lo suficientemente fuerte?
1. Química

**Después de tanto tiempo ausente, regreso con un nuevo fanfic corto. Serán cinco capítulos y epílogo. Como de costumbre, publicaré todos los domingos. Espero que todo os haya ido bien en este tiempo, y que os guste la nueva historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: química**

El mar estaba en calma, el sol se ocultaba tras las nubes, una agradable brisa mecía sus cabellos y la temperatura era la idónea. Había escogido para vivir un pueblo pesquero de la costa Pacífica americana por la paz de ese lugar, los largos veranos y el ritmo lento y pausado de ese lugar. No añoraba en absoluto el estrés y el color gris de la ciudad mientras que había terminado por enamorarse de los colores del verano.

Una vez estuvo en, lo que se diría, lo más alto. Pocos fotógrafos lograban escapar de la monotonía de una mera tienda fotográfica que se dedicaba a fotografiar niños, familias, bodas, comuniones, etc. Él salió de allí. Empezó en la tienda de fotografía de su padre, donde desarrolló su pasión por la fotografía y aprendió todo lo que tenía que aprender sobre las luces, los fondos, los paisajes, el movimiento, el color y las texturas. Después, gracias a una afortunada entrevista con la revista _Cosmopolitan_ , se convirtió en un afamado fotógrafo al que todas las modelos adoraban. Posteriormente, incluso creó su propia empresa y se encargó de elegir a las nuevas caras de las revistas.

Ahí empezó la época más oscura de su vida. Por su despacho pasaron mujeres dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa para llegar a lo más alto. Otro hombre habría sacado partido de la situación; él no lo hizo. Siempre se dijo a sí mismo que tenía un don y que las modelos también debían tenerlo. Su don era captar el alma de la modelo y el don de la modelo era convencer a quienes la contemplaran con su encanto. No todos los fotógrafos valían para esa labor, al igual que no todas las mujeres eran buenas modelos. No se trataba solo de belleza; se trataba de corazón.

Quizás fue la soledad quien lo traicionó. Después de haber hecho ascender a tantas mujeres a lo más alto, de haber hecho tantos contactos, de ganar tanta fama internacional, de haber ganado tantos premios, se dejó engañar por una aspirante a modelo. Jamás estuvo tan ciego. Fue como si alguien hubiera tapado el foco de su cámara, cegándolo. Lo engañó con tanta astucia y crueldad que abandonó su imperio y se marchó a la otra punta del país para lamerse las heridas. Le hizo creer que era inocente e ingenua y, lo que es peor, que estaba enamorada de él. Ojalá él nunca se hubiera enamorado de aquella mentirosa que, en la actualidad, se había convertido en una _top-model_ de fama mundial.

Levantó la taza de café en una silenciosa petición sin apartar la mirada del periódico de ese día. La semana de la moda en Milán daba comienzo la semana siguiente. ¡Cómo si a él le interesara! Tiempo atrás tuvo un asistente personal que lo mantenía al día de cada evento importante y de toda su agenda en general. En esos momentos, la moda no le importaba en absoluto, mucho menos las modelos. Fotografiar paisajes era mucho más gratificante que fotografiar mujeres mentirosas. Al menos, los paisajes nunca se volvían en su contra, lo humillaban o le rompían el corazón.

La taza se hizo pesada a medida que una de las camareras la llenaba. Asintió agradecido y tomó un sorbo antes de percatarse de que la silueta de la mujer no había desaparecido. Consternado, volvió la cabeza hacia una jovencita más niña que mujer con mirada brillante.

— ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza en una entusiasta negación, pero no se marchó. Entonces, en respuesta, le hizo un gesto tosco para indicarle que le marchara. Nuevamente, no se movió.

— ¿Qué?

— Y-Yo… verá… ¿es usted Inuyasha Taisho? ¿El fotógrafo?

Otra aspirante a modelo. Estaba harto de que lo detuvieran en la calle pidiéndole favores.

— Sí. Ahora que lo sabes, ya puedes marcharte.

— ¡No! Ve-Verá… Yo… — balbuceó.

— A ver si lo adivino… — tomó otro sorbo de café — Quieres ser modelo y estás segura de que tienes un gran talento y muchas aptitudes.

— Y-Yo… yo solo… ¿no cree que pueda hacerlo?

— Deberías ir al colegio en vez de desperdiciar tu vida en un mundo que es mejor que no conozcas.

Creyó haberla despachado con ese último, pero se equivocó por completo.

— ¡Tengo diecinueve años! — exclamó — Ya no voy al colegio. Terminé mis estudios hace…

— ¡Pues ve a la universidad! — exclamó irritado.

— Pero yo quiero…

— ¡Me trae sin cuidado lo que tú quieras!

La joven palideció ante su brusca respuesta. Tiempo atrás, solo tenía sonrisas y cumplidos para las mujeres. En esos momentos, ya era perro viejo, y sabía todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de ellas y de su fingida amabilidad. Todas creían que… ¡Diablos, la chica estaba llorando! Bien, tenía que calibrar mejor el filtro entre su cerebro y su lengua. Al parecer, todavía se le debía notar bastante que estaba resentido con el sexo femenino. Esa chica debiera entender que le estaba haciendo un favor. No parecía en absoluto preparada para el mundo del que él venía; allí, la devorarían, la destruirían.

— Mira, guapa, — se recostó en la silla — eres una niña preciosa y estás muy buena, pero se necesita más que eso para ser modelo.

— ¿Qué me falta? — musitó con un hilo de voz.

— No te falta nada. Simplemente, no eres lo bastante dura y no estoy seguro de que tengas el _feeling_ que se necesita con la cámara.

— Puedo intentarlo…

— Por supuesto, pero yo no quiero saber nada al respecto. Húndete sola, cariño.

Dejó un billete de diez dólares sobre la mesa, cinco dólares más de lo que costaban los dos cafés, y salió de la terraza del café sin volver la cabeza ni una sola vez. Si lo hacía, podría pensar que estaba interesado, que solo se hacía de rogar. Contenerse le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad. La joven camarera parecía hundida. Le recordó a todas aquellas que tuvo que rechazar en el pasado. Evidentemente, no todas podían ser modelos y no todas estaban preparadas para serlo aunque tuvieran aptitudes. Muchas le preguntaban qué estaba mal en ellas, otras se operaban y regresaban. No echaba en absoluto de menos su antiguo trabajo tras la cámara.

Uno de los episodios más duros de su carrera fue cuando encontró a uno de sus modelos en mitad de un paro cardíaco tras haberse metido los dedos en la garganta para vomitar en una cena de gala. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Los diseñadores querían mujeres cada vez más delgadas, más irreales. La desesperación llevó a algunas a dejar de comer y a hacer ejercicio de forma compulsiva mientras que otras se dieron atracones de comida por ansiedad para luego vomitar al sentirse culpables. Ahí empezaron los enfrentamientos con los diseñadores. Si él que era el experto decía que la figura de esas modelos era perfecto, que la cámara las adoraba, ¿por qué demonios lo cuestionaban?

Cuando todo aquello sucedió, creyó que ese era uno de los peores baches de su carrera, pero estaba equivocado. Solo fue uno de tantos. Tras eso llegó el Photoshop y todas sus consecuencias de autoestima para las modelos. Jamás olvidaría el día que Midoriko Setsuna, una de sus más brillantes candidatas, le preguntó con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas por qué habían retocado su cuerpo en unas fotografías que él dijo que eran perfectas. Él tampoco tenía ni idea hasta ese momento. Al ver las imágenes retocadas, entró en cólera y se enzarzó en otra batalla contra el diseñador en cuestión. Finalmente, entre él y la modelo lograron ganarse al juez por la modificación ilícita del material producido por ellos. Ganaron mucho dinero, pero, en el camino, Midoriko perdió la confianza en sí misma.

Tenía tantas historias para contar sobre su profesión que podría pasarse el resto de su vida relatándolas. Kikio Tama lo tuvo muy fácil. Para cuando ella lo encontró, él ya estaba decepcionado y consumido por las consecuencias de estar en la cima. Solo pulsó los botones adecuadas y logró de él cuanto quiso. En cuanto dejó de ser necesario, le dio la patada por otro pez más gordo. Solo lo necesitaba para ascender a la fama y dar con otro mejor. Ojalá Naraku Tatewaki le estuviera siendo tan fiel como le fue a su anterior esposa; se merecía eso y más.

Respiró hondo, intentando alejar los recuerdos de su cabeza. Estaba allí para olvidar, para iniciar una nueva vida. Ya había tenido más que suficiente sufrimiento para toda una vida. Esa chiquilla le había recordado un pasado que se juró que no volvería recordar nunca. ¡Mentiroso! Ella no era la responsable. Él mismo solía martirizarse, preguntarse si habría sido diferente de haber tomado otras decisiones y beber hasta quedarse inconsciente. El alcohol le ayudaba en los momentos de mayor soledad, cuando los ecos del pasado se volvían insoportables.

Decidió aprovechar el buen tiempo para hacer unas fotografías de los mejores paisajes costeros. Un grupo de mujeres con bikinis diminutos le pidieron unas fotografías. Ninguna lo reconoció; solo les pareció interesante el tipo con una cámara fotográfica profesional. Las ignoró como quien huye de la peste, ignorando sus súplicas al principio y sus reproches e incluso insultos al percatarse de que las rechazaba. Al final, se había convertido en lo que sus antiguas chicas llamaban "un madurito sexi". Ojalá, además de eso, tuviera una familia a la que amar y por la que ser amado. La fama tenía un precio a veces muy alto. No lo comprendió hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Comió en un bar de a pie de playa y continuó la ruta. Muchas de sus últimas fotografías paisajísticas las enviaba al _National Geographic_ , al _Times_ y otras revistas de menor rango o índice de distribución regional. Su condición era constar como fotógrafo anónimo. No quería que nadie supiera que, en cierto modo, aún seguía en activo. Las aspirantes a modelos o incluso sus antiguas clientas terminarían por encontrarlo si tiraban del hilo. Solo quería vivir en paz. Ni siquiera enviaba las fotografías con ánimo de obtener dinero aunque admitiera que estaban muy bien pagadas. No, solo quería compartir un pedazo de un mundo que él veía perfecto.

Fue al atardecer cuando la vio. Le había colocado una lente con zoom a la cámara y buscaba fotografiar uno de tantos rituales de apareamiento de las gaviotas cuando la enfocó a ella. Reconoció inmediatamente a la camarera de esa mañana a pesar de que estaba de espaldas. La chaqueta que llevaba puesta cubría su figura desde el cuello hasta desaparecer en la arena. Su melena azabache estaba suelta y hondeaba con el viento. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía el cabello rizado, muy rizado, y era natural. Solo el cabello rizado natural hondeaba de esa forma. La enfocó de nuevo, buscó la mejor perspectiva respecto al atardecer y la fotografió desde atrás.

Por algún extraño impulso, la bordeó para poder verla de perfil, manteniéndose siempre a una distancia prudencial. Estaba sentada con las rodillas flexionadas. Sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas desnudas. En su mirada leyó la tristeza que él mismo había provocado. Esa mañana, estaba muy ilusionada cuando lo reconoció. Al marcharse, lloraba. La enfocó de nuevo y la inmortalizó con su cámara. Entonces, lo supo. De un modo u otro, a la cámara le gustaba esa chica. Podría ser modelo si quisiera; la adorarían. Sin embargo, el precio sería su alma. ¿Y qué derecho tenía él a decidir por ella?

Muy a su pesar, caminó hacia ella con la decisión tomada. Sentía que le debía algo a la muchacha. Su aprobación era mucho más de lo que podría jamás desear. No le daba el visto bueno a cualquier mujer…

— Hola.

La camarera levantó la vista solo un instante para mirarlo.

— Hola…

No tenía ganas de verlo; no la culpaba.

— Sé que antes he sido un poco desagradable…

— ¿Un poco?

Bien, se lo merecía. Respiró hondo para darse ánimos antes de continuar.

— Solo quería decirte que le gustas a la cámara.

Si bien no había logrado animarla, al menos llamó su atención. La joven apartó la mirada del mar para mirarlo a él. Tenía unos hermosos ojos del color del chocolate enmarcados por femeninas pestañas. Su cara empapelaría las calles y aparecería en las portadas de las mejores revistas. Tenía la clase de belleza clásica, el estilo romántico que jamás se pasaba de moda. Podía imaginarla con los rizos tratados con espuma y laca para el volumen, unos ligeros polvos y esos labios gruesos tan tentadores con carmín rojo, el tono más intenso. Ni siquiera necesitaría rímel o un rizador de pestañas. Tiempo atrás, habría matado por fotografiarla.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Significa que tienes aptitudes, cariño.

Con esas palabras, dio por terminada la conversación. No tenía nada más que decir al respecto, y terminar era lo más sensato. Por eso, reinició la marcha hacia el puerto para volver a casa o eso planeaba hasta que su voz lo detuvo.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

Suspiró. Nada la detendría. La verdad era que no podía juzgarla por ser una joven con ambición. Él también fue ambicioso; él también fue joven.

— Busca una buena agencia de modelos y muéstrales tu talento.

Ni siquiera se volvió para darle una respuesta. Continuó la marcha haciendo caso omiso de su propia conciencia pidiéndole a gritos que no la lanzara a las fauces del mundo de la moda. ¡Cómo si él pudiera detenerla!

— ¡Espera!

De repente, la tenía encima. Apretó el paso intentando que entendiera que no le interesaba, pero la chica era insistente.

— ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

¿Ayudarla? ¡Ni en un millón de años!

— Ya no trabajo.

— Pero…

— No me interesa. — se reafirmó.

No pareció entenderlo. Finalmente, se detuvo tan bruscamente que la chica se chocó contra su espalda. Se escuchó un grito femenino y la arena voló en torno a él. Al volverse, la encontró sentada sobre su trasero en la arena. Habría sido gracioso de no ser por la mirada de determinación de la muchacha. No iba a rendirse. Apreciaba esa facultad aunque no pudiera decirlo para evitar alentarla.

— Si tú me ayudas, lo conseguiré…

— De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

Modelo a la que él apadrinaba, modelo que llegaba a la cima. Tenía los mejores contactos, conocía cada recoveco del mundo de la moda y una fotografía suya valía millones. Si él decía que ella era buena, los diseñadores iniciarían una guerra de ofertas para obtenerla. Sin su ayuda, simplemente se encontraría más piedras en el camino. Si era perseverante y tan buena como aparentaba ante la cámara, terminaría por lograrlo sin su ayuda. Si se rendía o intentaba entrar por la trastienda, conocería el lado oscuro de las revistas que con tanta ansiedad habría ojeado durante su adolescencia.

— Por favor…

— ¡No!

No era la primera vez que le suplicaban. Sí era la primera vez que rechazaba a alguien con auténtico talento, con una belleza genuina y con la capacidad de transmitir auténticas emociones. Tres años atrás, solo cinco años, habría puesto el cielo a sus pies para abrirle camino hacia las mejores pasarelas del mundo. En esos momentos, estaba muy harto de la moda, de las modelos y de las mujeres en general. Había tenido suficiente para toda una vida.

— ¿Acaso nunca has tenido un sueño?

¿Un sueño? Sí que lo tuvo. Soñó con estar en lo más alto y, al lograrlo, se cayó de espaldas por un abismo sin fondo donde los sueños quedaron olvidados. Mientras se preocupaba por ganar más dinero y ser reconocido, olvidó cuál era su verdadero sueño cuando aprendía fotografía. Él quería transmitir belleza, paz, inocencia, pasividad… todo tipo de emociones. Quería generar un sentimiento en quienes vieran sus fotografías. Quería que cuando vieran una modelo no pensaran que era guapa, que estaba buena o que era perfecta. Quería que entendieran el mensaje. Ya era tarde para eso.

— Tuve un sueño una vez. — admitió — Yo mismo me ocupé de destruirlo lentamente… No me hables de sueños cuando ni siquiera puedes comprenderlos…

— ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Yo…!

— ¡Tú solo eres una niña! — bramó — No tienes ni idea de dónde te estás metiendo, de lo peligroso que es…

— Si hablas de alcohol, sexo, drogas, anorexia… Se oyen historias a diario en los telediarios. No soy estúpida… — musitó — ¡Sabré defenderme!

— Eso es lo que dices ahora. Cuando estés ahí arriba, te lo pongan delante de las narices y sepas que si no lo haces te echarán, tendrás una opinión muy diferente.

— ¡No! — sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente apoyando su propia negación — ¡Yo no soy así!

— Claro que lo eres. Todas lo sois…

— ¡Dame una oportunidad! — insistió — ¡Por favor!

Odiaba que las mujeres lloraran. Se había jurado que no regresaría, que jamás pisaría de nuevo un plató fotográfico si no merecía verdaderamente la pena. Ni tenía que hacerlo. Pondría a prueba a la chica. Si de verdad tenía lo que tenía que tener, si le demostraba que debía estar en una pasarela, solo entonces, la ayudaría a entrar y se arriesgaría a que lo localizaran.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Kagome Higurashi…

Se arrodilló en la arena, frente a ella, para estar a la misma altura.

— Si tanto lo deseas, te pondré a prueba.

— ¿A prueba? — repitió con cierta inseguridad.

— Si al final de mi período de prueba considero que debes modelar, te aseguro que te convertiré en la número uno. ¿Aceptas?

Para cerrar el negocio, le ofreció una mano para que la estrechara. Kagome miró su mano como si estuviera haciendo un pacto con el diablo. Hacía bien. Si aceptaba el trato, sabría lo que era sufrir. Si además lograba su aprobación, entraría en un mundo oscuro. Con cierta inseguridad y un ligero temblor, alargó una mano hasta rozar la suya. Entonces, la estrechó con la fragilidad de una mariposa. Tenía huesos débiles, estructura delicada y de emociones sensibles. Había muchísimo trabajo por delante para endurecerla.

— Empezaremos mañana mismo. A partir de ahora, todo tu tiempo me pertenece. — le explicó — Yo decidiré qué harás durante las veinticuatro horas completas del día.

— ¿Y mi trabajo?

— Dejarás de trabajar, por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo? — exclamó, atónita.

La camarera lo siguió cuando se levantó con cara de perplejidad. Seguro que no esperaba eso. ¿Qué se creía? No podía ser modelo a tiempo parcial. Debía invertir todo su tiempo u olvidar su sueño.

— ¿Tú quieres ser modelo?

— Sí… — musitó — Pe-Pero… ¿y los gastos? ¿Cómo viviré?

— De eso no te preocupes. Recoge tus cosas, te mudarás a mi casa. Yo te daré de comer, pagaré el vestuario que necesites, las facturas… todo. Tú solo tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga sin rechistar. — tapó el objetivo de su cámara — Si quieres ser modelo, tienes que darlo todo. No basta con desearlo.

La respuesta de la muchacha de cabellos azabaches no se hizo de esperar.

— ¡Daré todo de mí misma!

Deseó que aquello no fuera verdad, que solo se tratara de una bravuconada propia de una principiante. No le gustaría ver cómo la industria tomaba de ella cuanto tenía hasta convertirla en una cuarta parte de lo que era en esos instantes. En realidad, no le gustaría en absoluto que Kagome Higurashi dejara de ser Kagome Higurashi. La chica era especial, mucho más de lo que ella misma creía. Odiaría verla convertida en una víctima más. Quizás por eso cambió de parecer; quizás solo quería asegurarse de que ella no fuera devorada.

Continuará…


	2. Sudor y esfuerzo

**Capítulo 2: sudor y esfuerzo**

Conectó el timbre del despertador, subió el volumen a l máximo y lo lanzó sobre la cama en la que Kagome dormía boca abajo con las sábanas cubriéndola hasta la nariz. El estridente sonido combinado con la aparición de un objeto que revotaba sobre la cama provocó una sacudida en la joven, la cual se movió bruscamente, luchando contra las sábanas. Al lograr apartar la última de ellas, estiró un brazo desnudo, agarró el despertado y, ante su atónita mirada, lo lanzó contra el armario con tal fuerza que podría haberlo partido por la mitad. El despertador, por supuesto, no dejó de sonar, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Volvió a echarse las sábanas por encima, ignorándolo por completo.

Había subestimado a la joven: tenía mucho más carácter del que aparentaba. Lamentablemente, él tampoco se levantaba de buen humor, era su jefe allí y no le gustaba que mal trataran su despertador, con el que acababa de desarrollar una relación afectiva basada en la compasión. Si el ruido no le despegaba las sábanas, lo haría el frío. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, cogió una cubitera y la llenó con el hielo de la máquina que tenía la nevera. Después, echó agua fría de la reserva. No era su estilo congelar a las mujeres a primera hora, lamentaría aquello más tarde.

Tuvo que aprovechar el impulso para hacerlo antes de que la culpabilidad y su estúpido sentido de la caballerosidad lo detuvieran. Caminó hacia el dormitorio y dejó caer el contenido de la cubitera sobre ella sin ningún cuidado o remilgo. Kagome gritó, apartó las sábanas y saltó de la cama. A continuación, empezó a saltar por la habitación mientras trataba de despegarse la ropa de dormir. Por un momento, encontró tan atractiva su figura femenina que se vio obligado a apartar la mirada. La última vez que cometió el error de colarse por una aprendiz, terminó mucho más que escaldado.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — le recriminó.

Se las ingenió para sonreír en respuesta.

— ¿No querías ser modelo? — le lanzó la cubitera para que la cogiera en el aire — Para estar guapa, hay que sufrir.

Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— A partir de ahora, te levantarás a las seis de la mañana para empezar tu entrenamiento. Cuando te ponga el despertador, no volverás a mal tratarlo si aún quieres aparecer en las revistas.

A regañadientes, con los dientes bien apretados, Kagome asintió en aceptación de sus condiciones. A juzgar por la blanda que era, la pobre no debía tener ni idea de lo que le esperaba. De repente, lo veía muy claro. Era la típica jovencita esbelta, con curvas y guapa que estaba favorecida por la edad; no necesitaba cuidarse o eso creía ella. El mundo de la moda no funcionaba así. Las modelos de ese tipo no duraban demasiado sobre las pasarelas; se jubilaban en seguida. De ahí en adelante, tendría que adoptar hábitos saludables. El primero de ellos: dormir entre seis y ocho horas.

Le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que la esperaría en la cocina para el desayuno. Había exprimido zumo de naranja, tenía yogures desnatados sin lactosa, fruta y pan tostado para la aspirante a modelo. Para él, café y tostadas con mermelada. Preparó la bandeja del desayuno para ella y la dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Kagome llegó poco después recién duchada, con el cabello todavía húmedo y unos vaqueros ajustados con una camisa que a pesar de sentarle de maravilla eran del todo inapropiados para lo que tenía planeado.

— Cámbiate de ropa. — le ordenó sin miramientos — Usarás ropa de deporte para el entrenamiento físico.

— ¿Ropa de deporte? ¿Entrenamiento físico? — se miró a sí misma con incredulidad — No tengo ropa de deporte.

¿Bromeaba? No, esa mirada era tan transparente y tan sincera que podría atravesarlo.

— Te comparé algo. No consentiré más atrasos en tu entrenamiento en adelante.

Kagome asintió de nuevo como una autómata y tomó asiento. Al ver su bandeja con un zumo de naranja, pan tostado a secas, un yogur y dos piezas de fruta, alzó una ceja.

— ¿No hay café? ¿Y la leche?

— Solo para mí. Tú no necesitas sustancias excitante, ni grasas. Los lácteos son malísimos para los adultos.

— Pero yo desayuno…

— Esta es tu nueva y saludable dieta. Bienvenida al mundo de la moda.

Algo en su semblante le dijo que la conversación no terminaba ahí.

— Pe-Pero yo no estoy gorda… — musitó.

— No, pero tienes muy malos hábitos alimenticios.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? — intentó defenderse.

— Porque estuve en tu casa ayudándote a recoger para la mudanza. Tenías montones de latas de refrescos mega azucarados, envases de pizzas y hamburguesas suficientes como para hacerle una manta de invierno a un vagabundo y tanta bollería industrial que se me pusieron las manos pegajosas solo de verla.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha le dieron la razón. Solo el metabolismo de una jovencita podría soportar su modo de vida sin consecuencias más evidentes. Tuvo otra idea en ese instante. Tenía que llevarla a un médico para que le hiciera un chequeo completo. No bastaba con su ojo crítico. Quería que tuviera el mejor cuidado, la dieta más saludable y adecuada a sus características y conocer cualquier problema físico que pudiera causarles inconvenientes. Odiaría que se lesionara.

— ¿No es poca comida?

— No te preocupes por la cantidad. A partir de ahora, harás cinco comidas al día. Dos medianas y tres pequeñas. Nada de atracones.

Lo miraba como si quisiera añadir algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo ya hago cinco comidas al día y, a veces, seis…

Esa chica lo iba a volver loco, cada vez estaba más seguro de ello. Respiró hondo para intentar calmarse y volvió a mirarla. Ante sus ojos acababa de presentarse el mayor reto de toda su carrera profesional. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ayudarla y solo estaban en el primer día.

— Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás si no crees que eres capaz de…

— ¡Ni soñarlo! — exclamó — No he dejado mi trabajo, el piso más barato que logré alquilar y toda mi vida en general para rendirme a la primera.

Y, para demostrarle su coraje, agarró el pan tostado y le dio el primer bocado como si se tratara de una de sus adoradas hamburguesas. Incluso fingió con un gemino que le resultaba delicioso. Por un momento, sintió ganas de empujar la mermelada hacia ella. Si las proporciones de azúcar que leyó en la etiqueta no hubieran sido tan altas, lo habría hecho. Se dijo a sí mismo que aprendería a hacer mermelada casera para ella. Con las otras modelos, nunca sufrió de esa forma porque no las acompañaba de esa forma en su entrenamiento. Kikio, por otra parte, ya tenía una gran capacidad de sufrimiento en cuanto a pasar hambre cuando la conoció. Kagome, en cambio, era una glotona de campeonato.

Después de desayunar, la llevó al centro, donde le compró dos pares de mayas, sujetadores deportivos, calzado adecuado para diferentes tipos de actividades deportivas y otros complementos necesarios. El más básico de todos: la botella de agua. Tenía que llevarla siempre con ella por orden suya. Pasar un poco de hambre entre comidas no la mataría, pero jamás debía pasar sed y el agua no engordaba. Cuando estaban en la cola esperando para efectuar el pago, cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

— ¿Cómo te depilas?

Kagome lo miró como si fuera un pervertido. ¡Demonios, era su entrenador!

— A mí tienes que poder contarme esas cosas, Kagome.

— Con cuchilla… — dijo en un susurro para que nadie más la oyera.

Imaginar una cuchilla sobre la piel de Kagome hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas. ¡Se acabaron las cuchillas!

— De ahora en adelante, te harás la fotodepilación y, entre sesiones, utilizarás crema depilatoria. Jamás vuelvas a usar una cuchilla.

— ¿Tengo pinta de poder pagar algo que no sea una cuchilla? — replicó.

— Yo pago, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a devolverte todos los gastos y tu asesoría? — se cruzó de brazos molesta — No me gusta vivir de gorra…

Ninguna aspirante se había preocupado por sus gastos antes. Una vez que él las escogía, todas daban por asumido que las atendería y mimaría hasta que pudieran trabajar y costearse sus propios caprichos. Ninguna puso nunca en duda que tuvieran derecho a que él les pagara las facturas. Funcionaba así. Ese dinero regresaría cuando hicieran los primeros reportajes fotográficos y subiera su caché. Kagome no parecía conocer los términos de su acuerdo. Sin embargo, algo en su forma de decirlo lo había impresionado en lo más hondo de su ser. La falta de egoísmo y de codicia de la joven lo tenía anonadado. ¿Podría seguir siendo igual de humilde después de que le pagaran tanto dinero por sesión que no pudiera ni gastarlo todo en un año?

— Me pagarás cuando empieces a trabajar.

Dio un paso adelante en la cola cuando otro cliente fue atendido.

— ¿Y si no lo consigo? — insistió.

— Habré hecho una mala inversión… — se encogió de hombros — No me deberás nada.

— ¿Solo pago si triunfo? — repitió — No me parece muy justo para ti…

¿Y eso qué importaba? El mundo de los negocios funcionaba así. Para que los jóvenes se hicieran camino, los veteranos como él debían invertir. La dependienta lo atendió antes de que Kagome volviera a abrir la boca con sus ingenuas preguntas, para su suerte. Le estaba haciendo preguntas para las que no estaba preparado; preguntas que nunca antes se le habían planteado. Ella no entendía que el mundo no era tan agradable y justo como le quisieron enseñar en el colegio. No, el mundo era de todo menos agradable y justo. Podía conformarse con haber encontrado un pequeño rincón en el que vivir en paz.

Después, se dirigieron hacia un salón de belleza. Allí, pidió cita para Kagome de fotodepilación en cinco zonas, una cita mensual de retoque de cejas, manicura y pedicura y mascarilla facial mensual. El cabello no quería que se lo tocara nadie. Tenía una melena preciosa, de lo más natural. Había soñado con que hundía su cabeza en ella, aspiraba la fragancia y frotaba la nariz contra su suavidad. Después, había despertado y se había dado cuenta de que esa clase de sueños llevaban a un hombre a la desgracia. No podía cometer el mismo error dos veces. Si la primera vez se rieron de él, a la segunda lo machacarían.

La siguiente parada fue en el gimnasio, donde la apuntó a yoga dos veces por semana, pilates tres veces por semana y spinning otras tres veces. Aparte de eso, tenía planeado que corriera por la playa a diario y al menos nadara unas tres veces a la semana. Prefería que nadase en la playa, ya que el cloro de la piscina podría estropear su cabello y su piel. Mientras le explicaba el itinerario físico diario, Kagome tragó saliva tan fuerte que pudo escucharla. Con lo deportistas que eran las jóvenes de entonces, le sorprendía el poco esfuerzo físico de Kagome. Si la daba un solo día libre por completo, vaguearía.

— ¿Sabes caminar con tacones?

— Por supuesto.

Los zapatos con tacón de cuña que observó en sus maletas no eran la clase de tacón que él esperaba.

— ¿Tacón de aguja?

— Sí, aunque no tengo muchas ocasiones de usarlo. — admitió.

— ¿Y qué altura tiene ese tacón? ¿Has caminado sobre doce centímetros de tacón de aguja? ¿Y sobre plataformas de veinte centímetros?

Notó que se ponía blanca. También tendrían que practicar la técnica para usar tacones. La llevó a una zapatería donde sabía que tenían calzado de diseño. Al ver los precios, Kagome lanzó una exclamación ahogada por su propia timidez ante la perspectiva de que las otras clientas la miraran. A pesar de sus quejas, le compró unos auténticos Manolo Blahnik, unos Dior y unas plataformas de Desigual más sencillas. Cuando dio un paso con los Dior, tuvo que agarrarla antes de que se cayera de cabeza contra el suelo. Eso iba a requerir mucha práctica y era lo más básico de todo. Si Kagome no sabía caminar con los tacones, nadie la querría en su pasarela.

Si hubiera sido otra modelo, habría hecho una parada en el solárium. Con Kagome era totalmente innecesario. Sería un necio si estropeara la pureza de su piel bronceándola. Kagome había hecho un gran trabajo protegiendo su tez en una región donde tenían gran potencia los rayos UVA. Estaba harto de ver modelos bronceadas. Kagome no sería una más del montón. Pondría de moda el blanco, la suavidad, la piel de porcelana de una muñeca. Cuando la vieran, creerían que era una princesa a la que nunca le dio el sol o un ser místico como una ninfa de los bosques. Había mucho en ella para hacer una puesta en marcha original que rompiera con lo establecido.

Sí hizo una última parada en una academia de idiomas. Aunque el inglés era el idioma internacional, necesitaba que ella aprendiera más idiomas. Por lo menos, quería que aprendiera francés y español; eso la beneficiaría en futuras campañas. Asimismo, se había propuesto enseñarle a estudiar para prepararse un dossier que la ayudara en futuros destinos. Una muestra de interés por la historia y la cultura de otro país siempre lograba engrosar la agenda de contactos. Al margen de lo que la gente creyera, el intelecto podía más que la belleza de la modelo en muchas ocasiones.

Al mediodía, aunque planificaron muchas cosas, sintió que había perdido el día. Por la tarde no la pondría a hacer ejercicio, no con el sol en lo más alto. Quería una modelo sana, no una modelo desmayada. Por eso, tomó la decisión de entrenarla en otros aspectos. Le pidió que se pusiera un diminuto vestido veraniego que encontró en su armario y desalojó el salón para dejar el amplio espacio libre de obstáculos.

— ¿Sabes caminar como una modelo?

Kagome caminó para él en respuesta. Los muslos juntos como correspondía, levantaba la pantorrilla lo suficiente, el contoneo de cadera, los hombros erguidos y el pecho hacia fuera y la cabeza bien alta. Conocía la técnica al menos.

— Ahora, inténtalo con los tacones.

No se mostró tan valiente tras esa indicación. Él mismo tuvo que ir a buscarlos y ponérselos para que no se tuviera que levantar con ellos.

— Recuerda esto bien: hasta que logres domar los zapatos, te sangrarán los pies.

— ¡Qué afortunada!

Pilló el sarcasmo a la primera.

— Les he echado desodorante antitranspirante primero para evitar las ampollas debajo de los dedos. También he colocado una plantilla que proteja las zonas sensibles de la planta. Protegeremos más tus dedos si la punta no es muy apretada y tendremos que fijarnos en…

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué? — dio un paso hacia atrás con cautela — ¿Le has echado desodorante a los zapatos?

— Te sorprendería saber lo útil que es el desodorante, el antitranspirante. Un día de estos te daré un cursillo acelerado sobre el tema.

— No sé si estoy preparada para escucharlo…

— Deberías. Las más grandes han llegado hasta arriba siguiendo mis consejos.

Le explicó cuál sería el escenario imaginario sobre el que caminaría y él se situó en una butaca, donde el público estaría observándola. En toda su vida, nunca había visto a una modelo tropezarse tanto. Cada vez lo asustaba más la idea de que se torciera uno de esos frágiles tobillos. El entrenamiento lo estaba poniendo más que frenético. En más de una ocasión había estado a punto de levantarse para socorrerla. Hacerlo habría sido un completo error. Si había algo que destacaba en la actitud de Kagome, era la perseverancia. De alguna forma, sabía que ella se lo tomó al pie de la letra, que no pararía hasta que le sangraran los pies.

Fue él quien tuvo que poner punto y final a la sesión tras dos intensas horas. Todavía se tropezaba, pero había avanzado bastante. Calculaba que en una semana podría caminar sin mirarse a los pies para no perder el equilibrio. Entonces, tendría que añadir más dificultades al entrenamiento. Pasear por una pasarela iba mucho más allá de poner un pie frente al otro. Kagome tenía grandes aptitudes, era un diamante en bruto. El problema era que pulirla llevaría su tiempo.

La dejó descansar por ese día. Al día siguiente, terminarían las rebajas y comenzarían a trabajar de verdad. Para que no se le hiciera demasiado duro, tenía planeado llevarla a un circuito de SPA durante al menos un par de horas cada fin de semana para que se relajara en el agua y le dieran un masaje. Esas intenciones quedaron en el olvido cuando, al entrar en su habitación de revelado, vio la fotografía que había tomado el día anterior. En ella, aparecía Kagome abrazándose las piernas en la playa con el atardecer por delante. Era la fotografía perfecta para el especial de otoño del Cosmopolitan. Le pidieron una buena fotografía en la playa que representara la nostalgia del verano y ahí la tenía. Aunque la situación no fue esa exactamente, bien podría dar el pego y ser el trampolín para Kagome. Todos verían lo hermosa que era.

Solo necesitaba una cosa antes. Salió de la habitación de revelado y siguió el sonido de la televisión hacia el salón. Kagome estaba viendo el _Jeopardy_. Tumbada en el sofá de forma totalmente descuidada, tanto que la falda se le había deslizado hasta las lumbares y se le veían las bragas, no aparentaba en absoluto ser una modelo. Era tan natural y tan descuidada que no sabía si sería capaz de ponerla a punto para la ciudad. Allí, no podría permitirse el lujo de relajarse de esa forma, no mientras estuviera contratada.

Cogió el mando de la televisión y la apagó. Kagome se volvió para tumbarse sobre la espalda y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Entendió a la perfección la silenciosa reclamación del tiempo libre que le prometió.

— Solo te robaré unos instantes. — prometió — Vas a salir en la revista Cosmopolitan.

Kagome se incorporó de golpe, atónita.

— Todavía no me lo han confirmado, pero me pidieron una fotografía para el especial de otoño y voy a enviar una tuya. La aceptarán, estoy seguro de ello, pero necesito tu permiso para que se publique.

— ¿Y cuándo vamos a tomarla? — se mesó el cabello con nerviosismo — No esperaba que tan pronto…

— Ya está tomada.

La incertidumbre sustituyó la sorpresa inicial.

— Te tomé una fotografía el otro día, cuando estabas en la playa. — se la mostró — Creo que sería perfecta para lo que me han pedido.

Kagome estudió la fotografía durante unos instantes, seguramente recordando que, por un instante, estuvo a punto de rendirse por culpa de los delirios de una vieja gloria. Después, asintió con la cabeza aceptando la oferta y lo acompañó al estudio, donde le hizo firmar la plantilla de uno de sus contratos que más tarde completaría con los datos del reportaje. Era muy importante que el asunto del Copyright estuviera siempre bien asegurado. Envió la fotografía a su contacto en la revista y lo llamó. En seguida le confirmó que la quería y no solo la fotografía. Tal y como imaginó, Kagome lo había impresionado. Cuando le dijo que la estaba preparando, dejó caer que podría meterla en el especial de primavera y en el desfile de Milán con las nuevas caras de la industria. Eso eran muy buenas noticias.

Se tomó una cerveza en el jardín para celebrarlo. Le daría las noticias a Kagome en pequeñas dosis. Primero, le hablaría de la fotografía. Quizás para las navidades, le dejaría caer lo del número de primavera. Del desfile de Milán prefería no decir nada porque era más difícil y más engañoso. En un desfile podía haber cambios hasta en el último minuto. Prefería no poner la mano en el fuego por el desfile.

Estaba a punto de tomar el segundo trago cuando Kagome se dejó caer por el jardín. No era un encuentro casual, lo buscaba intencionadamente. ¿Acaso iba a acabar su paz tan pronto?

— Kagome…

— Solo quería agradecerte.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, dejó caer una cadena. La atrapó justo a tiempo antes de que se cayera y se perdiera entre la hierba. Era una cadena de oro con una cruz del mismo material sencilla.

— Era de mi madre. Para ella era muy importante, siempre decía que me protegería… — sonrió de una forma tan genuina que lamentó no tener la cámara a mano para inmortalizarla — Quería dártela a ti para que te proteja. Creo que lo necesitas y… bueno… es muy importante para mí. Cuídala, ¿vale?

No fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra en respuesta. Kagome asintió con la cabeza dando por asumido que él cumpliría su petición y regresó al interior de la casa en la que él había vivido en solitario hasta entonces. Estudió la cruz entre sus dedos y respiró hondo. Le gustara o no, aquello le estaba sucediendo por segunda vez.

Continuará…


	3. La elegida

**Capítulo 3: la elegida**

Kagome caminaba sobre los tacones de aguja de 12 centímetros con un ajustado vestido de tubo, la espalda erguida y una enciclopedia _Larousse_ sobre la cabeza que tan siquiera tembló por el movimiento cuando llamaron por teléfono. La llamada era de _Vogue_. Durante los últimos cinco meses, había enviado algunas fotografías de Kagome para anuncios de bajo presupuesto de packs de vacaciones, para laca de uñas, para unos zapatos y para un anuncio de _Levi´s_ en el que solo se le veía de cintura para abajo, pero que había supuesto una gran subida de caché.

El duro trabajo había dado sus frutos. Tal y como predijo, la querían para la temporada de primavera. Kagome llevaría ropa de diseño de las firmas más exclusivas para la revista _Vogue_. Asimismo, _Jean Paul Gaultier_ había pedido expresamente que ella fuera el rostro de ese año para la línea de perfume femenino de la marca. Kagome se pondría contentísima en cuanto le diera la noticia. Tantos meses de privaciones y sufrimiento habían servido para lograr sus objetivos. Lo único que faltaba era que ella le mostrara su encanto natural a la cámara de esa revista. Solo se necesitaba a sí misma.

Tenía que reconocer que Kagome lo había sorprendido en todos los sentidos. Era perezosa, sencilla, glotona y muy campechana. En una situación normal parecía una joven tremendamente tímida, pero debajo de esa fachada se escondía el carácter de un auténtico ogro si se pulsaban las teclas adecuadas. A pesar de todos esos rasgos propios de su carácter, había logrado seguir una dura rutina de entrenamiento, estudio y trabajo sin una sola queja. La fuerza de voluntad que demostró cuando la puso en la tesitura de enfrentarse a situaciones que odiaría, lo dejó anonadado. Tenía los ovarios bien puestos y sabía muy bien lo que quería.

Ojalá fuera eso lo único que lo impresionó. La cadena con la cruz que Kagome le regaló permanecía siempre en el bolsillo de su pantalón, recordándole la ciega confianza que ella había depositado en él, quemándole la piel y lanzando señales a su corazón que eran difíciles de ignorar. No se parecía en nada a Kikio; por eso, le sorprendió tanto que lo conquistara tan rápido. En el pasado, habría jurado que Kikio, la Kikio que lo engatusó, era su tipo; Kagome, por el contrario, era justo del tipo del que habría huido. La clase de mujer que habría deseado un anillo al dedo. Ahora bien, la idea del matrimonio ya no le resultaba tan horrorosa como cuando las mujeres hacían cola para acostarse con él.

Darle más vueltas, no arreglaría el dilema. Debía pensar con la cabeza bien fría. Kagome era su clienta, una aprendiz en el oficio del modelaje que estaba aprendiendo de un profesional. No estaba allí para que él se acostara con ella o para que se casara con ella o lo que fuera. Aquellos pensamientos eran impropios de un buen manager. Su deber era llevar a Kagome a lo más alto. Entonces, recuperaría su inversión y se despediría de ella aunque le horrorizase la idea de dejarla sola. Se la comerían viva allí…

Estudió la pantalla apagada del Iphone en silencio. Se moría de ganas por decírselo a Kagome, por ver la sonrisa de ella cuando lo supiera. Al mismo tiempo, le cosquilleaban los dedos por las ganas de ocultar esa información para que jamás se viera expuesta a un modo de vida mucho más sórdido de lo que ella imaginaba. Era demasiado inocente, demasiado ingenua, demasiado buena para dejarla sola allí. Pero no era decisión suya. Kagome era la única que podía decidir sobre su futuro. Por esa razón, se tragó todo su orgullo antes de regresar al salón, donde ella continuaba practicando.

Era tan bonita que todavía le quitaba el aliento. Tenía una belleza clásica poco común y muy valorada.

— ¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo?

Maravillosamente. Caminaba como una reina y él sabía que le sangraron los pies para conseguirlo. Había limpiado y desinfectado las heridas de sus pies, había cubierto las ampollas, había manipulado el cuero y la piel de los zapatos, había masajeado su empeine, había vendado sus tobillos torcidos… Estuvo ahí a cada paso que ella dio para tomar nota de sus progresos y ponérselo aún más difícil hasta que ella lo logró.

— Lo haces perfecto, Kagome.

Su sonrisa le habría bastado como pago por todo aquello.

— Pareces preocupado, ¿ha sucedido algo? ¿Es por la llamada?

Había llegado el momento de decírselo. Ojalá no se estuviera equivocando.

— Me han llamado de _Vogue_ , Kagome. Te quieren para la presentación de las nuevas colecciones en el número de primavera.

Kagome se paró de golpe al escucharlo; la enciclopedia que apenas se había tambaleado anteriormente se cayó a su espalda dando un golpe seco sobre el parqué.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

Parecía tan sorprendida como emocionada. Él no estaba en absoluto sorprendido. Sabía que la belleza de Kagome no pasaría desapercibida para nadie. Además, las fotografías que le tomó en esos meses demostraban que tenía química con la cámara.

— No podría hablar más en serio. Te quieren para la guía de moda, para el desfile, y _Jean Paul Gautier_ te ha pedido específicamente para su perfume.

— ¿ _Jean Paul Gaultier_?

En menos de un segundo, Kagome gritaba y daba saltos por toda la habitación como si acabara de tocarle la lotería. En verdad podía considerarse así. Acababa de entrar en el mundo de la moda por la puerta grande gracias a que había apretado las tuercas adecuadas. A partir de ese día, no volvería a tener un minuto solo para ella; todo le pertenecería a los diseñadores.

— Viajaremos en dos semanas a Nueva York, donde…

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

— Escúchame…

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Estaba sobrexcitada. Podía comprender aquel ataque de emoción. Para Kagome, debía haber sido muy duro el cambio de rutina que le había impuesto en los últimos meses. Saber que había merecido la pena, debía ser todo un descubrimiento para ella.

— Kagome…

— ¿Y quién más estará en la campaña? — se volvió hacia él emocionada — ¿Alguna modelo famosa?

— Creo que solo buscaban caras nuevas para…

— ¿Y quién me sacará las fotos?

Esa pregunta lo dejó helado. Evidentemente, no se las sacaría él. Ya no trabajaba para ninguna firma, ya no fotografiaba por petición de las modelos más grandes. Quien quiera que fuera el que se encontrara al otro lado del objetivo, no sería él. ¿Cómo se comportaría ese fotógrafo con Kagome? ¿Cómo se comportaría ella con él? ¿Y si le gustaba más que él? ¿Y si ese cerdo se quería aprovechar de ella con alguna excusa?

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Te ha molestado mi pregunta?

No podía ni imaginar cómo le había afectado su pregunta. Quizás por eso se limitó a apartarse de ella y marcharse en silencio antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Recogió la cámara en la entrada, se calzó unas playeras de invierno y salió. Ni siquiera cogió el abrigo a pesar del frío que aún hacía. Bajó por el camino hacia la playa sin volver la mirada atrás una sola vez.

A Kagome no le importaba que él fuera su fotógrafo o no, que él la hubiera instruido, que él confiara en su destreza. Le daba igual eso. Lo único que quería era triunfar, como todas. El nombre del fotógrafo era algo secundario mientras hiciera bien su maldito trabajo. En cuanto ella saliera en ese número y le pagaran, le daría la cuenta y se largaría a una agencia de modelos o a buscar otro representante. ¿Por qué quedarse con una vieja gloria como él? Era viejo, solitario, escéptico y gruñón; en absoluto adecuado para acompañar a alguien de su vitalidad y alegría. Ni siquiera la había llevado a Nueva York todavía y ya se deshizo de él.

Caminó por la playa hasta el ocaso. Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, tomó algunas fotografías y decidió volver sobre sus huellas. A medio camino, lo sorprendió una silueta femenina que conocía muy bien. Kagome lo había seguido con el abrigo atado hasta el cuello y los brazos en torno a su cuerpo, abrazándose para darse calor. De entre sus labios, se escapaba el aliento congelado.

— Vas a helarte…

Recorrió la distancia que quedaba hasta ella corriendo, sin acordarse tan siquiera de que estaba enfadado, decepcionado o algo que no sabía definir con ella. Le tomó las manos heladas, las juntó y usó su propio aliento para calentarlas mientras las frotaba. Aunque él no llevaba abrigo y ella sí, la joven estaba mucho más helada. Había descubierto ese invierno que era bastante friolera. Al terminar el entrenamiento, solía acurrucarse en una manta de la que no había forma de moverla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías haber salido con este frío…

— Estaba preocupada por ti. Cuando te fuiste…

Respiró hondo antes de contestar.

— No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Al revés, yo debo preocuparme por mí.

— Entonces, ¿quién se preocupará por ti? ¿Quién cuidará de ti cuando estés enfermo? ¿Quién te ayudará cuando lo necesites? ¿Quién te… amará?

Nadie. La respuesta flotó entre los dos sin que ninguno la pronunciara aunque ambos la conocían. Se había acostumbrado a que nadie hiciera absolutamente nada por él porque, la última vez que lo permitió, le rompieron el corazón. Se aprovecharon de su confianza y su buena fe. No necesitaba que nadie le guardara las espaldas.

— Volvamos.

Por un momento, Kagome hizo amago de oponerse; su dura mirada la retuvo. No era el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de esas cosas. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la guio junto a él hacia la casa. Había oscurecido por completo cuando llegaron hasta el porche levemente iluminado de su casa. Kagome temblaba contra su costado. Por suerte, en la casa los recibió la calefacción con una climatización de veintidós grados. Le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo en la entrada antes de caminar junto a ella hacia el salón. Lo había recogido todo antes de marcharse.

— Antes, creo que me has mal interpretado…

— Ya es suficiente, Kagome.

— ¡No!

¡Ahí estaba su carácter! Lejos de disgustarle haberlo descubierto, le encantaba. Si en todo ese tiempo no se hubiera enfadado una sola vez, le estaría mintiendo. No había nada que odiara más que las mentirosas desde que se cruzó con la mejor en ese arte.

— ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! — lo acusó — Crees que yo he hecho algo, te encierras en ti mismo y te pones insoportable.

— Kagome…

— ¡Ahora estoy hablando yo! ¡Cállate!

¡Joder, se callaría! Jamás se le ocurriría hacer nada que empeorase su mal humor. A pesar de lo borde y desagradable que él solía ser con muchas personas, nunca había tenido un talante como el de la azabache. Cuando él se enfadaba, nadie notaba la diferencia entre su "yo normal" y su "yo enfadado"; cuando Kagome se enfadaba, en cambio, la casa temblaba.

— Solo tenía curiosidad, ¿vale? Quería saber quién me iba a fotografiar porque hasta ahora solo lo has hecho tú… estaba nerviosa… ¡Estoy nerviosa! — exclamó — Al fin puedo tocar con mis manos mi sueño y, en vez de disfrutarlo, estoy asustada…

No estaba preparado para contemplar las lágrimas de la muchacha. Odiaba verla llorar. Intentó secarle las lágrimas, pero la azabache le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Si se le ocurría la estupidez de tocarla o interrumpirla, le pondría los testículos de corbata.

— Voy a una ciudad que no conozco, en la que nunca he estado, a realizar un trabajo nuevo del cual solo he ensayado aquí, frente a ti… tendré que vestirme con ropa que puede no gustarme, no sé si tendré tiempo libre, no conoceré a nadie… — empezaba a hiperventilar — ¡Me fotografiará un extraño!

— Kagome…

— ¡Eres la única persona que me ha fotografiado profesionalmente! Hasta que te conocí, solo me habían fotografiado mis padres con una cámara de usar y tirar cuando era niña… — se cubrió el rostro con las manos — ¡Es demasiado! ¡No podré!

— Claro que podrás.

La agarró y tiró de ella para empujarla contra su pecho. Entonces, la abrazó tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus fuerzas. Había juzgado equivocadamente a Kagome en demasiadas ocasiones. No lo haría de nuevo. ¡Se acabó! Kagome no era Kikio, ni se parecía a ella en absoluto. No podía seguir castigándola por haber logrado tocar el corazón que él ya creía destruido. Era un ser sensible, cálido y cariñoso que se daba a los demás con humildad y generosidad sin exigir nada a cambio. Estaba asustada porque su vida iba a cambiar por completo a partir de ese día, solo eso.

Le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla y la acunó mientras lloraba, recordándole que él no la abandonaría. ¡Ni soñarlo! Tendría que echarlo de su lado para que se fuera. La acompañaría a Nueva York y a donde fuera que la enviaran. Estaría en cada estudio fotográfico y en cada desfile para asegurarse de que la trataban bien, de que todo estaba a su gusto, de que no estaba estresada, de que comía bien… todo. No tendría que sentirse sola en un lugar desconocido. Si, en un futuro, su relación laboral tenía que terminar, terminaría. En ese momento, no obstante, el acuerdo aún estaba activo y en vigor, y lo respetaría pese a sus sentimientos encontrados. Si tenía que verla enamorarse de otro, encontraría la forma de soportarlo.

Después de llorar, cuando llegó la calma, a Kagome le llegó el hipo. Entonces, ambos se rieron por aquella oportuna interrupción. Ninguna persona le había dado tanta paz y alegría en toda su vida. Kagome había coloreado su oscura existencia, llenándola de vida y emociones. Menos mal que volvió a cruzarse con ella en la playa tras aquel accidentado primer encuentro. Habría sido una pena no descubrir su talento, no descubrirla a ella. Su belleza exterior le quitaba el aliento, pero su belleza interior era tan inmensa que no podía retratarla tan fielmente como desearía.

— Nos apañaremos. — le enmarcó el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas — Siempre lo hacemos, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza levemente.

— Ahora solo tienes que seguir con tu entrenamiento como cada día y hacer exactamente lo mismo allí. No puede fallar nada, Kagome.

— ¿Y si me caigo?

— No serás la primera modelo que se tropieza, créeme.

— ¿Y si no soy lo bastante guapa?

— ¡No digas tonterías!

Le apartó un mechón que se había pegado a la mejilla húmeda con cariño. Kagome lo miraba fijamente, casi sin pestañear. ¿Qué le parecía tan interesante? Instintivamente, se pasó la lengua por los dientes. A lo mejor se le había quedado algo de comida entre los dientes, aunque se los había cepillado tras la última comida. ¿Sería su pelo? El viento bien podría haberlo revuelto más de la cuenta. Fuera lo que fuese, empezaba a ponerle nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres, especialmente mujeres tan atractivas, lo miraran de esa forma.

— ¿Qué miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— Entonces, ¿por qué me miras?

— Porque me gusta mirarte.

Mentiría si dijera que no sintió una punzada en el corazón seguida de un latido muy fuerte. Seguro que estaba exagerando, que se hacía ideas equivocadas.

— Seguro que tienes hambre… — sugirió recordando el buen apetito de la mujer — Vayamos a preparar la cena.

— Todavía no…

Para afirmar sus palabras, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Pasó a ser ella quien lo retenía a él. Podría apartarla fácilmente de él, pero no quería hacerlo.

— Quiero quedarme así un poco más…

Él también quería.

— Si tuviera que elegir, elegiría esto…

¿Elegir? ¿Elegir el qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando Kagome?

— ¿Kagome?

Hundió la cabeza en su hombro demasiado tarde como para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. ¿Qué quería decir eso? No podía ocultárselo, ni hacerse la tonta después de haberlo dicho. No dejaría de pensar en ello hasta que supiera de qué se trataba y prefería no hacerse falsas esperanzas con pensamientos demasiado utópicos. Le dio un suave, pero claro tirón de pelo para instarla a hablar. Kagome gimió antes de musitar algo que no logró entender contra su hombro. Volvió a tirarle del pelo para que lo repitiera y, de nuevo, su voz quedó amortiguada contra su camisa.

— ¡Mírame, Kagome!

Y Kagome lo miró, obedeciendo su orden, como nunca imaginó que ella lo miraría.

— ¡Te elegiría a ti!

— A mí… — repitió como un autómata.

— Si tuviera que elegir entre ser modelo o estar contigo, te elegiría a ti… porque… — apretó entre sus dedos el tejido de la camisa — porque te amo…

Esas palabras lo pillaron totalmente por sorpresa. Mentiría si dijera que en algún momento de locura no había fantaseado con ese momento, pero jamás lo creyó posible. Kagome era demasiado buena para alguien como él; y él estaba maldito. No sabía si podía darle lo que ella necesitaba de un hombre, de una relación; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que los sentimientos de ella fueran reales. No dudaba de su sinceridad; dudaba de su juventud. Apenas había experimentado lo suficiente como para distinguir entre el amor, la admiración o un calentón.

— Creo que deberías pensar en ello antes de… — comenzó mientras liberaba su camisa de los dedos de Kagome.

— ¡Ya lo he pensado más que suficiente! — exclamó — ¡Quiero estar contigo!

Y a él le encantaría estar con ella, pero no así, no sin darle la oportunidad de conocer lo que había afuera aunque eso se la arrebatase. Sí, era muy bonito pensar eso, pero su yo más egoísta le gritaba que tomara lo que se le estaba ofreciendo tan gustosamente. Podría ocultarla en esa casa con él por el resto de sus días, lejos de la mirada pública. Estarían solos el uno con el otro. Entonces, jamás sabría si en verdad ella lo escogió a él.

— Aún no conoces el mundo lo suficiente, no sabes si…

— ¡Claro que lo sé! — lo empujó — ¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña!

Era verdad. A veces, la trataba como si fuera una niña porque era más fácil de esa forma. Verla como una niña evitaba que la viera como una mujer. En esos momentos, le parecía más mujer que nunca. Sería tan fácil extender los brazos para tomar lo que tanto deseaba.

— Solo quiero que experimentes antes para tener claro si esto es lo que quieres.

— Sé que es lo que quiero…

Se acercó a él, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclaron. Eso era lo más cerca que nunca habían estado. Por línea general, evitaba estar tan cerca de ella para que no conociera la envergadura de su fijación por ella.

— Ahora es lo que quieres…

— ¿Y no es eso suficiente?

Lo sería por entonces, pero no descartaba que cambiara de opinión cuando fueran a la gran ciudad y se percatara de que todos los hombres se volvían para mirarla. Había estado demasiado tiempo encerrada en un lugar pequeño donde su deslumbrante belleza había pasado a formar parte del paisaje. En Nueva York, la perseguirían, la pararían por la calle, hombres anónimos le invitarían a tomar copas, la localizarían… Iba a tener tanta demanda que no podría gestionarla. De solo pensarlo se estremecía.

Tomó una decisión. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, dejando ir toda su frustración y pasión contenida. ¿Por qué no permitirse un rayo de felicidad hasta entonces? ¿Por qué no conocer cómo era tocar el paraíso? ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Al fin y al cabo, ya estaba preparado para lo peor que le podría suceder. El recuerdo de ella, de ellos dos juntos, lo consolaría el resto de su vida si encontraba a otra persona. Aunque, ojalá no tuviera ojos para ningún otro. Deseaba que lo escogiera a él.

Continuará…


	4. Miedo

**Capítulo 4: miedo**

Ese idiota no sabía captar toda su luz; no la conocía; y no sabía cómo manejarla correctamente. El trabajo que estaba haciendo era de lo peor que había visto en toda su vida. Kagome no aguantaría mucho más tiempo en esa sesión fotográfica tan penosa. Las rodillas le empezaban a temblar, estaba transpirando, le costaba respirar y se ponía pálida por momentos. Lo peor de todo era que todo ese esfuerzo se quedaría en nada porque el reportaje estaba resultando penoso. Tenía que intervenir.

Cogió una toalla, una botella de agua y una botella de cristal con zumo de naranja fresco. Ignorando al imbécil que se creía un fotógrafo del alto standing, se subió al set y le pidió a Kagome que se detuviera. El suspiro de alivio de Kagome al verlo fue cuanto necesitaba.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — gritó el aprendiz de fotógrafo profesional a su espalda.

— ¡Cállate!

Si tenía que volver a oír a ese niño repipi recitando su currículum como si creyera que era un dios de la fotografía, lo estrangularía. Tenía suerte de haberse graduado en una academia sin saber jugar correctamente con las luces. La iluminación era horrible, la combinación de los colores en el set un verdadero espanto cromático y su forma de llevar a cabo la sesión digna de un dictador. Si eso era lo mejor que tenían, el nivel de los fotógrafos había bajado bastante. Cuando él empezó, nadie habría contratado a ese tipo.

Lo peor de todo era no saber cuidar de los modelos con las que iba a trabajar. Tenía que mantener una buena temperatura en el set, asegurarse de que estaban bien hidratadas, hacer pausas para que pudieran ir a refrescarse y, sobre todo, darle un descanso a la modelo cuando estaba constreñida dentro de un prieto corsé.

— Inuyasha…

Entendió su lamento a la perfección. La sesión fotográfica de _Vogue_ marchó a la perfección porque tenían personal decente. No había color entre una sesión y otra. Era como haber probado el cielo para caer en el infierno.

— Bebe esto.

Kagome cogió la botella de zumo, la abrió con ansiedad contenida hasta entonces y se bebió media botella de un solo y prolongado trago. Mientras bebía, mojó la toalla con la botella de agua y le humedeció el rostro, el cuello, los hombros…

— ¡Necesito que alguien le quite el corsé! — exigió.

— Sí, por favor… — musitó Kagome.

— ¡De eso nada!

El imbécil, como él lo había apodado ya, se subió al set tras él con la cara roja por la rabia. Si le molestaba que lo desautorizaran, tendría que empezar a hacer bien su trabajo. Kagome estaba bajo su cuidado, no consentiría que la torturaran.

— Continuaremos inmediatamente. ¡No tolero…!

— ¡Cállate! — repitió — Yo soy su representante y digo que necesita un descanso.

— Te recuerdo que si la modelo no cumple…

— Si tú hicieras bien tu trabajo, la modelo habría cumplido hace al menos dos horas.

Entonces, estalló la guerra. Apartó a Kagome de los insultos y maldiciones de aquel pomposo "fotógrafo" y le pidió a una ayudante que conocía de tiempos pasados que le quitara el corsé. Después, encaró al otro fotógrafo con toda su artillería pesada. Si quería hablar de reconocimientos, le describiría cada uno de los suyos con pelos y señales. No permitiría que un novato, porque no era más que eso, sin experiencia ni conocimientos suficientes sobre fotografía mal tratara a las modelos sin obtener además resultados. Para cuando terminó con él, el otro se había quedado mudo. Al parecer, no lo había reconocido, y él era una maldita leyenda allí.

— No sabía que fueras Inuyasha Taisho… — musitó.

— Sí, lo soy y, como sé más que tú de esto, te aseguro que no has hecho bien una maldita cosa desde la decoración del set.

Uno a uno, citó cada error que había cometido hasta que creyó que el otro iba a desmayarse. Tras unos instantes de reflexión, algo cambió. De nuevo, se puso furioso, lo llamó vieja gloria y le dijo que no sabía nada de las nuevas técnicas de fotografía. Le cosquillearon los dedos de las ganas de partirle la cara, así que hizo la única cosa que acabaría con todo aquello de una buena vez.

— Si estás tan seguro de ti mismo, dejemos que elija tu jefe.

Llamó a la compañía de _Jean Paul Gaultier_ , desde donde le pasaron muy gustosamente con la dirección. Al presentarse como representante de la modelo, quedaron muy sorprendidos. Cuando comentó que su fotógrafo estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo, lo creyeron sin hacer preguntas al respecto. Al contarle sus ideas, prácticamente le aplaudieron.

— Estás despedido. — le ofreció el teléfono móvil — Compruébalo tú mismo. Quieren que haga yo la campaña.

Habría rechazado la oferta si la modelo no se tratara de Kagome. No tenía interés en quitarle el trabajo a ese tipejo aunque fuese pésimo. Sin embargo, Kagome era quien estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su ineptitud y eso era algo que no podía consentir. Con él, Kagome se sentiría más cómoda y le aseguraría unas buenas condiciones de trabajo. Seguro que se pondría muy contenta cuando le diera la noticia. De hecho, se la daría en ese instante. Acababa de salir del camerino con una bata puesta que sugería que no llevaba nada debajo. Al fin la habían liberado del corsé.

Recuperó el teléfono móvil del petrificado fotógrafo que se creía el ombligo del mundo antes de ir en busca de Kagome. Tal y como pensó, ella lo abrazó en cuanto lo supo, encantada. Si había alguien que debía odiar a ese imbécil, era la propia Kagome. La ayudó a acomodarse en una butaca y se arrodilló para masajearle los tobillos y las pantorrillas. Aunque ya caminaba con tacones altos como toda una experta, el paso de las horas había hecho mella en su musculatura. También se aseguró de que comiera algo ligero para que no se sintiera pesada cuando volvieran a colocarle el corsé. Eran las tres del mediodía; empezaron esa mañana a las nueve. Ya había sido más que suficiente. Estaba dispuesto a terminar antes de las cinco.

Mientras preparaban a Kagome con unas indicaciones suyas para modificar el vestuario, se dedicó a rehacer el set. No había nada que le gustara menos que combinar el rojo con rosa. Liberó el set de ese color y, con la ayuda de la decoradora, lo rehicieron solo con colores en tono pastel de la gama del rosa. Únicamente irrumpía en esa armonía una sábana de satén color blanco roto sobre el sofá y el tocador amarillo pastel de estilo Luis XIV.

Al salir del camerino, con unos pocos cambios, Kagome parecía otra. Si algo tenía Jean Paul Galtier de característico era que le gustaba usar temas románticos con pequeñas rupturas. El corsé rosa pastel con el _body_ y las medias con liguero a juego eran la parte romántica del vestuario que encajaba con la decoración. El otro fotógrafo lo combinó con melena suelta y zapatos a juego, lo que era un gran error. No había ruptura aunque, para eso, ya tenía un set que parecía vomitado por un arcoíris. Aprovechó la última colección de _Swarovski_ en colaboración con _Jean Paul Gaultier_ para escoger los complementos. El Glam Rock sería perfecto. Para ello, ordenó que le recogieran el cabello dejando un mechón rizado en la nuca y algunos más enmarcando su rostro. Quería un look desenfadado, despeinados. Después, le añadió unos pendientes con los cristales negros en forma de escudo con un adorno en forma de estrella adherido al cierre que surgía bajo el lóbulo de la oreja. A juego con estos, llevaba una gargantilla de formas irregulares en cristal negro y transparente. Los zapatos los sustituyó por otros también en tono pastel que tenía el tacón de aguja de acero.

No le tomó mucho tiempo la sesión. Kagome lo hizo de maravilla y los asistentes, decoradores y maquilladores, colaboraron muy gustosamente motivados por el cambio. Al final, terminaron antes de las cinco, como él deseaba. Esa noche, tenían que ir a la fiesta de _Vogue_ para presentar a las modelos de la temporada de primavera. Quería que Kagome estuviera descansada, especialmente porque podían conseguir contratos nuevos allí. Se aseguraría de que se diera un buen baño relajante y se echara una siesta.

La esperó en el coche mientras se cambiaba. Cuando entró, al fin pudieron besarse después de tantas horas. Había decidido no hacer público su romance hasta que Kagome tuviera bien puestos los pies sobre la pasarela. No se fiaba de nadie. Lo peor que podría pasarle era que las revistas del corazón empezaran a publicar que había entrado enchufada por su novio. Quería que Kagome primero tuviera la oportunidad de demostrar que ella misma se ganó ese trabajo por sus propios medios. Después, tendrían tiempo de hacer público lo que hiciera falta.

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Nada más empezar la velada se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído anteriormente: todos los hombres de negocios, dueños de marcas, modelos, deportistas y actores querían ligar con ella. Era tal el descaro de algunos que hizo que se rompiera en añicos una copa de cristal por la rabia contenida. Estaba resultando realmente difícil colocarse detrás de Kagome como un simple representante cuando ella estaba rodeada de esa forma, intentando gestionar al mismo tiempo varias conversaciones que estaban compuestas por cumplidos e invitaciones a sus casas de la playa.

Había olvidado por completo el puterío del mundo de la moda. Los hombres heterosexuales, generalmente, solo iban allí para escoger una modelo a la que hincarle el diente más tarde. Kagome era carne fresca y de calidad. Le lloverían ofertas millonarias a cambio de favores innombrables. Para eso estaba él allí: para evitar que hombres sin escrúpulos como aquellos se aprovecharan de la inexperiencia de una jovencita de pueblo a la que le gustaba modelar. Ninguno de esos hombres la amaría nunca; no como él lo hacía. Volvió a cruzar los dedos, deseando y rogando que ella no se diera cuenta de que era demasiado buena para alguien como él, y lo dejara.

Deseoso de apartarla de todas esas celebridades sin moral, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la guio hacia el alcalde de la ciudad. Kagome había estudiado mucho para poder hablar con el alcalde, para demostrarle su interés por la ciudad. Le recordó algunos detalles importantes sobre ese hombre que él ya conocía mientras caminaban hacia él. El alcalde los recibió con una sonrisa, recordando lo contento que quedó con unas fotografías que hizo en el pasado de la ciudad para su estudio. Después, le presentó a Kagome. El alcalde se deshizo en cumplidos, muy impresionado por su primer trabajo y se mostró extremadamente complacido por el interés de Kagome por la ciudad. Tan complacido que la invitó a la inauguración de un museo como su madrina.

Lograron escaparse a la terraza con par de copas de champán después de haber conocido a la que era conocida como la senadora que mejor vestía. Le dio sus felicitaciones a Kagome y la invitó a desayunar un día con ella para intercambiar opiniones de moda.

— No imaginaba así Nueva York cuando la veía en las revistas y en las series…

Kagome estaba frente a la barandilla, contemplando la ciudad desde lo alto del rascacielos. Él tuvo una reacción muy parecida la primera vez que estuvo allí.

— Nunca te la imaginas así. — coincidió — Es mucho más adsorbente, estresante y exigente de lo que creemos. Cuando estás aquí, te olvidas de las pequeñas cosas…

— ¿Por eso lo dejaste?

Ahí estaba el meollo de la cuestión.

— Sí, por eso lo dejé. Fue un cúmulo de muchas cosas que me hizo recordar por qué vine y qué dejé atrás… — recordó — Echaba de menos tener una vida sencilla, ser una persona anónima, poder querer a alguien sin ser juzgado…

Kagome lo abrazó. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, no era necesario. Habían sido muy felices en los últimos meses; especialmente, en las últimas semanas. No quería que nada estropeara esa felicidad. La protegería de quien hiciera falta, la cuidaría, le buscaría las mejores ofertas y la amaría. No obstante, si ella encontraba a otra persona, no tenía claro lo que haría. Si intentaba mantenerla a su lado, ¿estaría luchando por su amor u obligándola a amarlo? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Y, si había una diferencia, ¿él se echaría atrás aunque eso supusiera perderla?

Notó que suspiraba contra el chaqué y se relajaba, buscando un punto de apoyo. Estaba muy cansada. Una siesta no era suficiente para recuperarse del día de trabajo.

— ¿Estás muy cansada? — le notó asentir con la cabeza contra su pecho — Nos iremos en seguida. Solo vamos a saludar a un par de diseñadores que quiero que te vean bien y nos iremos. No tardaremos ni una hora, te lo prometo.

Alice De Miguel dio vueltas en torno a Kagome como si estuviera frente a un expositor, evaluándola. No tenía claro si iba a darle el visto bueno hasta que la senadora con la que hablaron anteriormente se acercó. La senadora era una de las grandes compradoras de la marca y, prácticamente, una _It girl_ de la misma en el senado. Alice De Miguel la adoraba y se mostró de acuerdo cuando la otra dijo que Kagome podría servir como modelo de un look de oficina que inspiraría a muchas mujeres. Entonces, les dio su tarjeta con su número personal y les pidió que la llamaran para organizar una sesión.

Por último, la llevó junto a Valentino. De hecho, le había comprado un vestido de Valentino para esa fiesta y quería que viera lo bien que le sentaba y lo adecuada que era para su estilo. Tal y como imaginó, Valentino se enamoró de su estructura ósea y la definió como "una muñeca de porcelana". Sabía que le encantaría, que pensaría exactamente así. La hizo girar como una peonza para ver el efecto del vestido en ella. Estaba tan alucinado con Kagome que no le salían las palabras. Por el contrario, fue él quien se quedó mudo cuando alguien tiró de él, alejándolo de ellos. Entonces, vio a Kikio Tama.

No veía a Kikio Tama desde que lo ridiculizó años atrás haciendo que él se ganara el título del cornudo de Estados Unidos. La había echado tanto de menos como a un herpes. Le alegraba ver que había necesitado cirugía estética para mantenerse sobre las pasarelas. No podría ser más evidente el Botox, la rinoplastia y la cirugía para levantarse los pómulos.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

— No deberías ser tan rencoroso, no fue nada personal. — se colgó de su brazo como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo — Sabes cómo funciona esto mejor que nadie.

Sabía demasiado. Con fastidio, decidió seguirle el juego y caminar con ella para evitar una escena. Kagome no necesitaba un representante que le estropeara la imagen.

— Así que ella es tu nueva novia…

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — actuó a la defensiva.

— Porque he visto cómo la miras. — sonrió — Antes me mirabas a mí así…

— Hasta que me traicionaste de la forma más ruin. — le recordó — Los dos sabemos cómo eres.

— En eso te equivocas. — se detuvo frente a una fotografía promocional de la colección de primavera en la que aparecía Kagome — Tú no sabes cómo soy, ni sabes cómo es ella.

Kagome era exactamente como se la veía en la fotografía: amable, humilde y sincera.

— No tenía planeado todo aquello cuando empecé a salir contigo, ¿sabes? Simplemente, sucedió.

— Simplemente, engañaste a tu novio con otro y lo hiciste público.

— ¡Por Dios, no lo hice público! — se defendió — Los paparazis son unas sanguijuelas… Tenía intención de cortar contigo antes de que saliera a la luz, pero se me adelantaron.

— Aun así, me pusiste los cuernos.

— Y ella también lo hará. — la señaló con un gesto de cabeza — Estuve contigo hace años exactamente en la misma posición. Era joven, sin experiencia y me dejaba deslumbrar fácilmente.

— ¿Sin experiencia? ¡No me hagas reír! — tiró de ella hacia otra fotografía para evitar que un grupo de modelos los oyera — Sabías demasiado bien lo que estabas haciendo conmigo.

— Sí, sabía que tú me llevarías a lo más alto. Discúlpame por ser ambiciosa, pero no tienes muchas opciones cuando te has criado en el Bronxs. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para estar en lo más alto y ella también lo hará aunque todavía no lo sepa.

No pudo evitar volver la cabeza hacia Kagome, quien volvía a estar rodeada de hombres poderosos mientras Valentino no dejaba de sugerir ideas para que ella modelara. Lo tenía totalmente atolondrado. Apretó los puños, hecho una furia. ¿Por qué parecía sentirse tan cómoda entre todos esos hombres? ¡Diablos, se estaba dejando llevar por la embaucadora de Kikio!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kikio? No creo que intentes hacerme un favor.

— Quizás, necesite yo el favor.

Algo era. Echó otra ojeada rápida a Kagome. Los de _Victoria Secret´s_ ya habían dado con ella. ¡Maldición, no quería que ella apareciera en su catálogo! Esos eran los responsables de que la mayor parte de las modelos sintieran que necesitaban cirugía estética.

— Tengo prisa, ve al grano.

— He visto cómo te metías en el bolsillo a Alice De Miguel y a Valentino… — masculló — Hace más de un año que no consigo que diseñadores de su calibre me llamen y ya no doy el perfil para campañas más juveniles, al parecer. Necesito trabajo o…

— ¿Acaso tu novio rico no puede conseguirte un buen contrato?

— Ya no es mi novio rico… — musitó— Ahora es el novio rico de una modelo más joven. Ten cuidado, tu chica podría ser su siguiente presa.

¡Sobre su cadáver le iba a robar la novia dos veces! Ya había escuchado más que suficiente por una noche. Estaba harto de la moda, de las modelos, de los empresarios y de todo. Lo único que quería era volver a casa con Kagome, tumbarse juntos en el sofá y estar acurrucados como lo habían estado hasta entonces sin que les importara nada más.

— ¿Sabes? ¡Me importa un bledo que te haya dejado tu novio o que no tengas trabajo! — se desasió de su agarre— Te has equivocado conmigo si pensaste que me creería todas tus mentiras y volvería contigo.

— Yo no he dicho…

— ¡Basta! Los dos sabemos exactamente cómo eres… — se recordó de repente — Pero tú no sabes cómo soy yo, ni cómo me comporto cuando alguien me importa de verdad.

El teatro había terminado. Dejó a Kikio plantada sin una sola palabra de despedida y se dirigió hacia el revuelo que Kagome había organizado con su sola presencia. Acababa de unirse a la fiesta _Guess_. Aunque era una pena, le prometió a Kagome que solo le presentaría dos diseñadores más y podría descansar. Ya tendrían tiempo en el futuro de entablar más lazos profesionales. Por el momento, tenían la invitación de _Alice De Miguel_ y puede que hasta una colección entera de _Valentino_ dedicada a Kagome.

Se las ingenió para abrirse camino hasta ella y se despidió en nombre de los dos de todos. Por supuesto, fueron muchos quienes quisieron invitarla a seguir en otro lugar más cómodo sin su representante, pero Kagome ni siquiera contestó. Se acurrucó contra su torso y dejó que la guiara hacia la salida con la cabeza gacha en señal de despedida, tal y como él le enseñó. En lugar de su representante, parecía su guardaespaldas. La guio así hasta el vestíbulo, donde pidieron sus abrigos. Allí, se encontraron con la jefa del Departamento de Diseño de _Donna Karan NY_ , quien no dudó en extenderles una tarjeta sin detenerse en preámbulos. Quería concertar una cita con Kagome para que se probara los accesorios de la nueva colección.

Al final, habían obtenido tres buenas ofertas esa noche. No estaba nada mal para estar empezando en la industria de la moda. Sabía que Kagome tendría gancho. Era preciosa y la cámara la adoraba. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que la cámara adoraba más que nada en el mundo su naturalidad. Si pudieran ver de lo que era capaz de hacer con la cara lavada, vaqueros y camiseta blanca de algodón frente al paisaje adecuado…

— ¿En qué piensas?

Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de baño, desde donde pudo ver a Kagome cepillándose la melena frente al espejo. Verla con la camiseta extra grande de su equipo de béisbol favorito a modo de pijama le provocó una sonrisa. Esa era la auténtica Kagome.

— Solo estaba repasando lo que hemos conseguido esta noche.

— No dices la verdad… — lo miró a través del espejo — ¿Por qué me mientes?

Porque no quería perderla. Las mujeres reaccionaban de la forma más extraña cuando los hombres se ponían celosos. Solo quería que ella continuara siendo feliz; a poder ser, a su lado. Él, desde luego, era feliz como nunca antes lo había sido a pesar de que algunas sombras intentaran destrozar su felicidad.

— Te amo… — caminó hacia ella hasta estar a su espalda, a pocos centímetros — ¿Te resulta eso verdadero?

Kagome le respondió volviéndose para besarlo. Su intención era darle un par de besos y dejarla descansar, pero Kagome quería más. Antes de que pudiera predecirlo, se subió el bajo de la camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza. Estaba completamente desnuda.

— ¿No estabas cansada, cariño?

— Para ti nunca lo estoy…

Cuando volvió a besarlo en esa ocasión, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello nunca terminara. No sabía si sería capaz de reponerse en caso de que ella se despertara una mañana y descubriera que no era lo bastante bueno.

Continuará…


	5. Posa para mí

**Capítulo 5: posa para mí**

Bankotsu Shichinintai era un capullo de la peor calaña. Una de las peores cosas que podría haberles sucedido era tener que trabajar con él. Después de haber cerrado un acuerdo con Alice De Miguel para la temporada de verano y haber posado como musa de Valentino para su próxima colección, Donna Karan NY fue su siguiente objetivo. Probó en Kagome unos accesorios de estilo romántico con un toque de glam rock (justo el estilo que mejor le quedaba a Kagome), y quedó tan satisfecha de los resultados que la contrató para hacer la campaña. Nadie les dijo que tendría un compañero masculino, ni quién sería hasta que se encontraron con él en el estudio.

Conocía muy bien a ese modelo masculino. Nunca había sido su cliente, pero sí había provocado las lágrimas de más de una de sus clientas y muchas peleas. Por aquel entonces, era un novato estúpido que estaba subiendo como la espuma por su buen físico. Se dedicaba a gastar todos sus beneficios en alcohol, coches, mujeres y drogas. Más de una de sus modelos sucumbió a sus "encantos masculinos", y terminó hecha pedazos cuando las engañó y usó. Ese hombre no tenía sentimientos, ni corazón. Usaba a las mujeres como si fueran muñecas hinchables e incluso provocaba peleas entre ellas por diversión. Así, perdió a alguna clienta que se negaba a trabajar con otra que también había salido con Bankotsu por celos.

En esos momentos, a pesar de ser más mayor, podría decirse que estaba en lo más alto de su carrera. A los modelos masculinos no les pasaba lo mismo que a las femeninas. Mientras que las mujeres iban perdiendo caché según envejecían, los hombres no hacían más que incrementarlo cuando apenas fueron nada siendo jóvenes. El típico madurito sexi era del gusto de todos. Bankotsu, con la edad, había mantenido el físico musculado de luchador que siempre volvió locas a las mujeres mientras que su rostro adquiría una dureza y unas formas marcadas más adultas que antaño. Antes era un niño; en ese instante, era un hombre.

Como era de esperar, demostró un interés inmediato hacia Kagome. No había cambiado nada. Solo veía en ella otra conquista fácil que añadir a su collar de cuentas. Ni entendía, ni le importaban sus sentimientos. ¿Y él que lugar tenía allí? ¿Qué podía hacer? Si tomaba las riendas de la situación y se enfrentaba a ese sinvergüenza, ¿parecería un hombre celoso y posesivo que intentaba controlarla, que desconfiaba de ella? Si no hacía nada, ¿daría la impresión de que no le importaba que la acosaran? ¿Cuál era el maldito punto intermedio para conservar la cordura y, al mismo tiempo, impedir que ese cerdo se aprovechara de la inocencia natural de Kagome?

Descruzó las piernas y volvió a cruzarlas en otra dirección sin apartar la mirada del plató. Kagome llevaba unos pendientes de aro con brillantes, una gargantilla triple de cuero y varias pulseras de cuero con pedrería y tachuelas en las manos. El bolso de tachuelas y la chupa de cuero negra hacían juego con los complementos. Debajo llevaba un vestido rosa de tul que emulaba el tutú de una bailarina. Los botines de tacón de aguja tenían adornos de pedrería que deslumbraban con cada paso bajo las luces del plató. Le habían recogido el cabello en un moño desenfadado que dejaba escapar algunos rizos, tenía los ojos ahumados y los labios de un color rojo intenso. Estaba para comérsela, cosa que Bankotsu no dejaba de demostrar.

No tenía que ponerle las manos encima tantas veces. La campaña no requería ese tipo de publicidad, era más sutil. ¿Por qué demonios no decía nada el maldito fotógrafo? Si solo estuviera haciendo mal su trabajo para que pudiera robarle la cámara como hizo anteriormente con el de Jean Paul Gaultier... Desgraciadamente, aquel fotógrafo sabía muy bien lo que hacía con la cámara; no tanto con la campaña. No debiera dejar que el modelo estuviera cambiándola, que hiciera lo que se le antojara. ¡Kagome no era su muñequita!

Entonces, justo cuando creía que no podía ir a peor, Bankotsu le agarró la cintura con las dos manos, la acercó a él, pegando su espalda contra su pecho, y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. El rubor de las mejillas de Kagome se lo dijo todo.

— ¡Descanso!

Kagome no fue la única que brincó al escuchar su brusca interrupción. Sabía que no era quien para detener el trabajo, no cuando estaba siguiendo un ritmo normal, pero no podía soportarlo más. Ignorando las protestas, se subió al plato y agarró la mano de Kagome para sacarla de allí. Antes de que bajaran, su mirada celosa se cruzó con la burlona de Bankotsu. El muy canalla sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo; de alguna forma, presintió lo que había entre ellos.

Tiró de Kagome, guiándola hacia su camerino con la excusa de que necesitaba hidratarse y descansar. En realidad, todavía no había trabajado lo suficiente como para eso. Todavía faltaba una hora para que fuera necesario un descanso.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha?

— ¿A mí? Nada… — le hizo entrar en el camerino — Solo me preocupo por ti.

— Pero tú dijiste que los descansos eran cada dos horas…

Efectivamente, él lo dijo. En un futuro, tendría que tener más cuidado con lo que decía.

— Me pareció que necesitabas descansar.

— Inuyasha…

Le dio una botella de agua mineral, sin darle lugar a dudas. Kagome hizo amago de decirle algo, pero, en el último momento, aceptó la botella sin rechistar. Sabía que parecía un desquiciado en esos momentos. Tenía motivos para estarlo. Físicamente, al menos, Bankotsu era cuanto él no sería nunca, ni en sus mejores años de juventud. Además, a pesar de su reputación, esa rebeldía de su personalidad atraía a las mujeres como la miel a las moscas. No dudaba de Kagome; no quería dudar de Kagome. Simplemente, sabía que podría dejar de ser interesante para ella. ¿Por qué se quedaría con una vieja gloria como él?

Odió a Kikio en ese momento más que nunca. Había empezado a ser inseguro cuando ella lo traicionó. Nunca se había sentido inseguro por su físico respecto a los y las modelos, nunca dudó de su capacidad para mantener una relación, de su forma de ser. Sin embargo, el día que descubrió el engaño en el que vivía, se cuestionó a sí mismo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Cuestionó su apariencia, su personalidad e incluso su trabajo. La traición le dolió tanto que terminó por abandonar una vida que hasta entonces le había parecido buena para marcharse al exilio, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Nadie hasta que una jovencita con aptitud y ganas de ser modelo lo encontró casualmente.

De nuevo, ese fantasma del pasado había regresado para recordarle que podía perder cuanto amaba en esos momentos, y le había creído. Se creyó cada palabra aunque su cerebro le estuviera gritando que cometía un error. Dudaba de Kagome y de sí mismo. ¿Lo seguiría queriendo si supiera lo que él pensaba? Si supiera que, en realidad, era tan débil…

De vuelta al plató, hizo todo lo posible por esconder sus sentimientos. Bankotsu Shicinintai era la clase de tipejo que haría cualquier cosa para obtener lo que deseaba si creía que estaba en una competición. Estaba seguro de que descubrir su relación más allá de agente-modelo había intensificado su afán de caza. Era la clase de hombre al que le gustaba humillar, pisotear y, sobre todo, ganar. Él ya estaba echado a perder, pero no podía permitir que jugara de esa forma con Kagome.

Para cuando terminó la sesión, se estaba mordiendo el labio por dentro. No obstante, ver a Kagome haciendo oídos sordos de la invitación a cenar del otro, arregló muy gratamente el día. Estaba paranoico. Kagome no era de esas; no lo traicionaría.

La llevó a comer a Manhattan, a un elegante e íntimo restaurante que solía frecuentar en el pasado. Se sentía tan culpable que le levantó el castigo de la dieta durante esa comida. La reacción de Kagome fue inmediata: pidió la tabla de quesos y paté con panecillos de arándano, solomillo a la plancha con patatas al horno y tiramisú con una copa de helado de café. Ojalá él tuviera el metabolismo de un joven para poder meterse todas esas calorías entre pecho y espalda sin necesidad de matarse a correr después para bajarlo. De hecho, ¿qué pensarían los diseñadores si la vieran comer de esa forma?

Después, pasearon sin ninguna prisa, sin hablar del trabajo, sin preocupaciones. Solo conversaron de cosas triviales o estuvieron en silencio, juntos. O eso intentaron, al menos, hasta que recibieron una llamada de Alice De Miguel. Decía que tenía que hablar con ellos en persona urgentemente o anularía la campaña. La llamada los tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Tomaron un taxi y fueron directos a sus oficinas. Cuando entraron, los guiaron directamente hacia su despacho. Allí, los esperaba Alice De Miguel y todo un séquito de abogados. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Les indicaron que tomaran asiento. Después, Alice De Miguel deslizó una carpeta sobre la mesa que quería que ellos revisaran. Al abrirla, se quedó sin respiración. Una fotografía de una Kagome adolescente con el cabello alborotado, el rímel corrido y la ropa agujereada mientras le hacía un corte de manga al fotógrafo. La fotografía fue tomada cuatro años antes, cuando la metieron en un reformatorio para menores por haber participado en un robo con violencia en una licorería. En la fotografía, llevaba puesto el colgante que le dio, aquel que siempre llevaba consigo.

Al volverse para mirarla, Kagome se había cubierto los labios con una mano mientras lloraba silenciosamente. ¡Diablos, era auténtica! Respiró hondo, entre decepcionado y atrapado. No podía darle una sola explicación a Alice De Miguel para justificar aquello.

— ¿Es cierto?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza levemente en respuesta a la pregunta de la que sería su jefa sin aún quería que hiciera la campaña.

— Comprenderán que deba terminar nuestro contrato aquí. No creo que este sea el momento de que una persona con sus antecedentes haga una campaña para mi firma. — explicó — Quizás en un futuro, cuando tenga más experiencia y demuestre otro tipo de valores pueda replantearme una colaboración.

No tuvo más opción que aceptar, deshaciéndose en disculpas mientras tanto. Tendrían suerte si aquello no se extendía como la pólvora por aquel mundillo. Cuando un hombre tenía esa clase de pasado, no parecía importarle a nadie de la industria. Sin embargo, si se trataba de una mujer, todo cambiaba. Al parecer, se esperaba que fueran perfectas e impolutas en todo, no tenían derecho a un pasado, ni a cambiar. ¡Diablos! Él tendría que haberlo sabido, tendría que estar preparado.

La agarró y tiró de ella hacia un callejón, donde la apoyó contra la pared. No podía quedar así. Como su agente, él debía saberlo todo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Tienes idea del daño que puede hacer esto a tu imagen? — le reprochó — Podrías perderlo todo por un pasado como ese… Si se descubre, te costará muchísimo levantar cabeza si es que puedes…

Kagome ni siquiera lo miraba. Tenía la cabeza gacha y no dejaba de llorar y de sorberse la nariz como una niña. No se lo consentiría. Creía que sabía todo de ella, que nunca le había mentido, pero, todo ese tiempo, le estuvo ocultando algo así de gordo. Si ella le hubiera dicho que se trataba de un error, que esa chica de la fotografía no era ella, se lo habría creído a pesar del parecido físico. Jamás habría imaginado a Kagome de esa forma.

— Me has mentido desde el principio.

— No…

— ¿No? — la sacudió — Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo has contado? — la sacudió de nuevo cuando ella no contestó — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Kagome?

— ¡Porque me daba vergüenza! — le gritó con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

Vergüenza. Él sabía muy bien lo que la vergüenza era capaz de provocar en una persona. Llevaba años sintiéndola de sí mismo.

— Mis padres habían muerto… — musitó — Me quedé sola, no tenía a nadie y me querían meter en un orfanato…

— Kagome…

— ¡Me escapé con unos chicos horribles! — exclamó retándolo con la mirada — Hice cosas malas, cosas muy feas con las que todavía tengo pesadillas… En el reformatorio, con la ayuda de la psicóloga, todo cambió… Estaba perdida y al fin me encontré…

— Tendrías que habérmelo contado…

— ¿Para que pudieras juzgarme? — bramó — Todo el mundo cree que puede juzgarme sin entender lo que yo sentía, lo que siento ahora y lo mucho que me ha costado tener una vida normal desde entonces… Un criminal es un criminal, nunca cambia para la sociedad.

— Yo no quería decir eso, Kagome. — su agarre al principio violento se volvió una caricia tranquilizadora — Simplemente, de haberlo sabido, podría haber…

— Podrías ocultarlo. — terminó por él — Podrías esconder mi sucio secreto en un baúl y tirar la llave al mar para que nadie lo encontrara. Eres como los demás…

Dicho así, sonaba realmente mal. Él solo quería protegerla, que no tuviera miedo, que se sintiera segura.

— Si me siento avergonzada de mi pasado es por culpa de gente como tú o esa estirada que se creen que pueden mirarme por encima del hombro y juzgarme. Yo ya pagué mi deuda con la sociedad, ya sufrí lo indecible enfrentándome a mis fantasma y cambié… — lo empujó para apartarlo de ella — No creo que tú puedas decir lo mismo…

Antes de que pudiera predecirlo, Kagome echó a correr, alejándose de él, para salir del callejón. Necesitó un segundo para asimilarlo, para tragarse el dolor que le había causado su acusación, antes de salir a su zaga. Llegó a tiempo de ver cómo se subía a un taxi. Después, la perdió por completo. Perdió la cuenta del número de veces que la llamó para escuchar siempre el mismo mensaje del buzón de voz. Dejó varios mensajes, desesperados. Luego, la buscó en su apartamento en el primer lugar. Al no encontrarla allí, ni señales de que hubiera ido en algún momento, se puso más nervioso. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido?

Tomó la decisión de salir y dar una vuelta por todos los lugares que habían frecuentado desde que llegaron a Nueva York con la esperanza de encontrarla en alguno de ellos. Kagome no conocía la ciudad más allá de lo que él le había mostrado. Si se había adentrado en algún lugar peligroso, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Aquello sería, sin duda alguna, el peor de sus pecados. Todo por no haber confiado en ella. Su gran problema desde el principio fue justamente aquel. Nunca había confiado en ella aunque se hubiera dicho a sí mismo que lo hacía. No le dio el valor que merecía y la castigó con sus dudas y acusaciones. ¿Por qué iba Kagome a contarle la época más difícil de su vida cuando él se había dedicado a entrenarla y juzgarla por el rasero de otra persona?

Para cuando regresó al apartamento, era cerca de media noche. Todavía no había logrado que contestara a sus llamadas, ni la había encontrado. Estaba dispuesto a llamar a la policía aunque fuera demasiado pronto. No permitiría que Kagome vagara sola por la ciudad. Al encontrarse las luces encendidas, sintió tal alivio que tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para no caerse de espaldas. Kagome estaba en casa.

— ¡Kagome!

Dejó que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo y recorrió el apartamento en su busca hasta encontrarla en el dormitorio. Su maleta estaba sobre la cama, medio llena. Kagome hacía el equipaje para marcharse.

— Kagome…

La joven pasó a su lado sin decirle una sola palabra. En sus manos llevaba el neceser del cuarto de baño.

— ¿Por qué?

Algo cambió. La azabache tiró bruscamente el neceser dentro de la maleta y cuadró los hombros.

— Porque no soy lo bastante buena para ser modelo… — aplastó la ropa dentro de la maleta sin ningún cuidado — Porque no soy la joven guapa de comportamiento impecable, buenas maneras y pasado intachable que quieren los malditos diseñadores…

— ¡Qué les jodan a los diseñadores!

Sintió que algo se regeneraba en su interior al decirlo. Había años que necesitaba justamente aquello.

— Si les importa tu pasado más que tu forma de trabajar y de ser ahora, pueden irse a la mierda todos.

Aunque no lo hubiera perdonado todavía, notó un cambio de actitud en la mujer. Ya no parecía tan tensa, ni tan enfadada. De repente, solo estaba de pies frente a su maleta, de espaldas a él, sin las prisas que tenía antes por huir.

— A mí no me importa tu pasado, Kagome.

— ¿No?

— Bueno, me importa por tu bienestar. Si ese pasado te hace daño, sí que me importa… — le aseguró — Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, no dudes que lo haré.

— No te preocupes, el pasado no puede hacerme más daño… — musitó.

— ¿Por qué no? — respiró hondo, preparándose para una importante confesión — Mi pasado me está haciendo daño y te está haciendo daño a ti.

Finalmente, tras escuchar esas palabras, Kagome volvió la cabeza sobre el hombro para mirarlo. Aunque tenía los ojos y las mejillas secas de las lágrimas que había derramado, había señales de que había llorado por largo tiempo. Desearía no volver a provocarle esas lágrimas nunca más.

— Tenías razón, te he estado juzgando todo el tiempo. Desde el principio, he esperado que hicieras exactamente lo mismo que me hizo Kikio.

Kagome se volvió por completo hacia él mientras hablaba, interesada.

— ¿Qué te hizo Kikio?

¿Había una persona en el mundo que no lo sabía? Aquello sí que era una sorpresa.

— Kikio me utilizó para ser famosa y, después, se fue con otro tipo más joven, más guapo y con más dinero. No pude soportar la humillación pública, así que me aislé de este mundo hasta que tú me encontraste.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi agente? — preguntó entonces, conmocionada — Después de aquello, estabas en tu derecho a…

— Porque, como ya te he dicho antes, la cámara te adora. Sería una pena que el mundo se perdiera a Kagome Higurashi.

— Te arriesgaste aunque creías que te haría lo mismo que Kikio…

— No lo creía… o sí… no lo sé… No sé lo que creía en realidad. No he hecho más que dudar desde que te conocí… — admitió — No he sido nada justo contigo. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo Kikio. Tú…

— Inuyasha…

— Tú no eres como ella.

Lo había dicho. Por fin era libre del yugo de Kikio. Por fin podía confiar en alguien sin que el fantasma de la mujer que lo traicionó lo acechara. Kagome no era en absoluto Kikio; jamás lo traicionaría. Si alguien le había sido fiel en esa vida, esa era Kagome Higurashi. Tenía un maldito pasado, como todo el mundo, y ya está. Había sufrido más que suficiente por una época realmente mala de su vida en la que se sintió sola, perdida y confundida. Él también había sufrido más que suficiente cargándose con aquella losa sobre la espalda.

— Te amo, Kagome.

Aquella fue la primera vez que él se lo dijo a ella. ¿Por qué demonios había esperado tanto para decírselo? La sonrisa de Kagome después de que se lo dijera bien merecía que él pasara el resto de su vida repitiendo aquellas mismas palabras.

— Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

En menos de un segundo, Kagome volvía a estar entre sus brazos, tan amorosa y tan cálida como siempre. Se quedaría así para siempre.

— Estoy harta de los diseñadores, de los maquilladores, de los ayudantes, de los modelos y de toda esa gente tan falsa… — musitó contra su camisa — Creo que mi sueño era muy diferente de esto…

— Bueno, eso podría tener solución. — le dio un beso en la coronilla — Yo soy fotógrafo, te conozco y sé lo que quieres y de lo que eres capaz frente a una cámara. En lugar de posar para esos paletos ignorantes, posa para mí.

— Posar para ti… — meditó — Eso sería un gran honor.

— El honor será mío al poder fotografiarte.

Se inclinó y la besó para sellar el trato. No necesitaban promotores, agencias, diseñadores, ni nada. Los dos solos se bastaban para hacer exactamente lo que a ambos les gustaba hacer. Si su trabajo gustaba, podrían venderlo o publicarlo en algún lugar, pero no trabajarían bajo las órdenes de nadie haciendo algo que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba. A partir de ese momento, serían ellos mismos.

FIN

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos en el epílogo!**


	6. Epílogo

**Otra historia que se acaba. No sé cuándo podré publicar la próxima historia; solo puedo informaros de que será una historia larga. Espero que esta os haya gustado y nos leemos lo antes que mi ajetreada vida lo permita.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

La luz era perfecta; el escenario, inigualable; los modelos, los más hermosos. Se acuclilló para tener un mejor ángulo y disparó el _flash_ para tomar la primera fotografía. El paisaje era su favorito: la playa tranquila de aguas verde esmeralda y arena clara junto a la que vivía. La hora era la ideal: la puesta de sol del atardecer. El momento no podría ser mejor: no había nadie en la playa. Los protagonistas de la fotografía, el centro de ese paisaje, lo eran todo: su esposa y su hijo.

Kagome estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre la arena. Entre sus muslos, su hijo se sostenía de pies con la ayuda de las manos de su madre sujetándole las caderas allí donde estaba el borde del pañal. Tomó otra fotografía sin poder evitar sonreír cuando su hijo gorgojó de felicidad por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Apenas tenía diez meses y se había convertido en el centro de sus vidas así de rápido. Ya no podía imaginar la vida sin su pequeño Setsu; al igual que no podía hacerlo sin Kagome.

Tres años atrás, Kagome y él regresaron a la costa cuando decidieron que aquel no era el mundo en el que deseaban vivir. Tuvieron tiempo para confidencias, para hablar del pasado, para confiar en el otro y conocerse de verdad. Desde entonces, hicieron juntos lo que más les gustaba. Kagome había sido la modelo de muchas campañas con las condiciones que ellos impusieron: nada de desnudos, nada de viajes demasiado largos, nada de fiestas agotadoras, nada de detectives y nada de modelos masculinos con las manos largas. La condición más importante que siempre exigía la propia Kagome con anterioridad era que él debía ser siempre su fotógrafo. No aceptaría a nadie más. Debía admitir que había trabajado menos debido a la cantidad de exigencias para una mera principiante, pero los trabajos que realizó fueron de gran calidad.

Al año de empezar a vivir juntos como una pareja, decidieron que querían ser padres. Todo sucedió cuando, debido a una emergencia, Kagome aceptó quedarse con el hijo de tres años de la vecina, con quien él, por cierto, jamás había hablado hasta ese día. Al principio, le disgustó mucho la decisión sin su consentimiento de Kagome porque no conocía a esas personas y porque no tenía experiencia con los niños. No obstante, al poco tiempo de tenerlo cerca, se encontró jugando con él, queriendo su atención, disfrutando y empezando incluso a preocuparse por el niño. Después de que lo recogieran sus padres, hablaron largo y tendido hasta que tomaron la decisión.

Tardaron unos meses, en los que no dejó de crucificarse mentalmente por ser demasiado mayor, hasta que Kagome se quedó embarazada. Entonces, empezaron las náuseas, los vómitos, los antojos, los tobillos hinchados y los dolores de cabeza. Creía que iba a necesitar contratar a alguien para que se ocupara de la casa mientras él prestaba toda su atención a Kagome cuando los síntomas desaparecieron y ella empezó a engordar. Entonces, llegó la campaña de premamá de _Benetton_ que les costó una de las peores discusiones que habían tenido nunca. Kagome quería hacer el reportaje y también quería desfilar embarazada. Se mostró tan terca y obstinada que tuvo que ceder a cambio de unas condiciones extra para asegurar su bienestar.

Poco después nació Setsu en un parto que, aunque dijeron que había sido perfectamente normal, a él le pareció extremadamente complicado. Entonces, su hijo se convirtió en todo su mundo y Kagome no había vuelto a trabajar desde ese día. Tampoco lo necesitaba. Habían ganado mucho dinero en esos dos últimos años; él, por su parte, tenía una cuantiosa suma ahorrada y seguía en activo. Lo único que le importaba era que Kagome se recuperara bien del parto y estuviera cómoda consigo misma. De una forma u otra, su cuerpo había cambiado. Para él, estaba preciosa, pero la había visto frente al espejo mirándose con el ceño fruncido las ligeras estrías que le quedaron en la cadera y la curva menos marcada de la cintura. Aún necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse.

— Deja de sacar tantas fotografías y ven a disfrutar de tu familia.

Kagome tenía razón. A veces, estaba tan absorto en retratar cada instante de la vida de su familia que olvidada formar parte de ello. Para él era inevitable. Quería cada momento: la primera vez que Kagome cogió al bebé, la primera vez que le dio el pecho, la primera vez que lo bañó, la primera vez que Setsu los miró, la primera vez que sonrió, etc. Lo malo era que en esas fotografías no aparecía él, como si fuera un agente externo.

Se incorporó, caminó hacia ellos y se sentó detrás de Kagome, acogiéndola entre sus piernas como ella hizo con Setsu. Entonces, alzó la cámara y los retrató a los tres antes de guardarla en la mochila para dedicarse por completo a su familia. Oficialmente, Kagome no era su esposa, ni su pareja de hecho. También decidieron no casarse por el momento. Estaban felices tal y como estaban; no necesitaban un papel firmado por ellos y sellado por el Estado que los vinculara. Ellos ya estaban vinculados mucho más allá de lo que ese documento pudiera declarar.

Peinó la melena de Kagome hacia atrás, sobre su espalda, y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Al verlo, Setsu sonrió de nuevo, mostrando los indicios de sus primeros dientes.

— ¡Pá!

Todavía no sabía decir "papá" o "mamá". Sonrió al mismo tiempo cuando lo llamó e hizo uno de esos ruiditos que antes consideraba estúpidos hasta que descubrió la gracia que le hacían a su hijo. Setsu se desternilló de risa antes de caer sentado sobre su trasero con la ayuda de su madre para no hacerse daño. Después, Kagome lo alzó y lo abrazó contra su pecho. La diminuta mano del bebé se aferró al tirante del vestido de su madre con una fuerza del todo inesperada para un niño. A pesar de lo mucho que había amado y necesitado a Kagome, debía admitir que nunca creyó que se pudiera amar más a nadie hasta que cogió en brazos por primera vez a su hijo. Kagome era su corazón, pero Setsu era su vida.

— Quiero volver a estudiar.

Kagome lo cogió totalmente por sorpresa. Entre todas las cosas que pudiera decirle, no esperaba aquella. Llevaba semanas temblando a la espera de que le dijera que iba a volver al modelaje. Se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar para cuidarse de no decir nada que ella pudiera mal interpretar.

— Nunca me lo habías comentado…

— Lo he estado pensando últimamente, es algo nuevo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es por Setsu? — le dio un beso en el hombro desnudo — ¿Temes que sea complicado compaginar el modelaje con su cuidado? Si es por eso, yo te ayudaré a…

— No, no es eso. — volvió la cabeza sobre el hombro — Simplemente, ya no soy una niña deslumbrada por los focos. Quiero hacer algo más que eso, quiero… ¡Quiero ser trabajadora social!

— ¿Trabajadora social?

Al pronunciarlo él mismo en voz alta, lo comprendió. Kagome debió tratar con muchos trabajadores sociales a raíz de la muerte de sus padres y hasta después de salir del reformatorio. Bien, si eso era lo que quería, él la apoyaría hasta el final.

— Nos informaremos el lunes a primera hora sobre lo que tienes que hacer para ir a la universidad.

— ¿De verdad? — lo miró con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa — ¿No te parece una locura?

— En absoluto. — le dio otro beso; en esa ocasión, en la mejilla — Solo tengo una condición para ti…

— ¿Una condición? — repitió.

— Nunca dejes de ser modelo para mí. Recuerda que eres mi chica favorita… mi musa…

Se lo prometió con un beso. Después, recogieron sus cosas y volvieron a casa para preparar a Setsu antes de acostarlo. Al escuchar a Kagome tararear una alegre canción mientras bañaba a Setsu, se le derritió el corazón. Tenía cuanto necesitaba para ser feliz ante sus ojos.


End file.
